Conséquences d'Une Nuit : Cinq Ans Après
by Kisa-kun
Summary: Une fin altérnative à 'Conséquences d'Une Nuit'. Et si Videl s'était finalement mariée avec Heiji? Et si, cinq ans plus tard, elle irait s'installer dans le village où vit Gohan par pure coïncidence? Que se passerait-il? Contient du lemon -Complète-
1. Partie I

**Kisa-kun**** : Comme beaucoup avaient été déçu par la fin de **_**Conséquences d'Une Nuit**_**, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une autre, où Videl se serait marié avec Heiji. Donc, ****la fin de la cinquième partie où Videl parle avec son père n'existe pas****, mais Gohan est bien parti. **

**J'espère que cette version vous plaira plus que l'ancienne.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Conséquences d'Une Nuit : Cinq Ans Après**

**Première Partie**

Videl se tenait devant son miroir, en robe de mariée. La robe était absolument sublime, et lui allait merveilleusement bien, mais elle ne semblait pas être capable se réjouir. Et pour cause ; elle allait se marier avec un homme dont elle n'était pas amoureuse. L'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui. Elle porta sa main à son ventre, un triste sourire étirant ses lèvres. C'était la seule chose qu'il lui restait de lui. Car elle était sûre que c'était lui le père, et non son future mari.

Elle mit son voile. Il était temps de se marier.

--

« Tu ne vas pas l'en empêcher ? »

Gohan venait d'entrer dans un des salons de Capsule Corp, revenant d'une séance d'entraînement avec Végéta. Il regarda sa marraine, un sourcil levé.

« Comment ça ? »

La scientifique roula des yeux. « Videl. Tu ne vas pas empêcher son mariage ? »

Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Bulma. « Non. Elle a fait son choix. »

« Tu ne vas même pas lui dire que tu l'aimes ? »

Il resta silencieux quelques instants. « Je le lui ai dis. »

« Et elle va quand même se marier avec ce type ? Je suis pourtant certaine qu'elle est amoureuse de toi. »

« Faut croire que tu te trompes. Y'a une première fois à tout. »

Bulma fusilla son filleul du regard. « Je ne me trompe jamais, et ceci n'est pas une exception. Je sais qu'elle t'aime, elle doit sûrement se marier par obligation. »

Gohan haussa les épaules. « Peu importe la raison, elle a fait son choix. »

_Cinq ans plus tard…_

Videl atterrit son Jet Copter à l'entrée d'un petit village. Elle sourit. Cet endroit sera parfait pour y vivre paisiblement, loin des médias et des paparazzis. Elle se retourna, constatant que ses passagers étaient endormis. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir ; cinq heures de vol, ça épuise.

Elle réveilla son mari et sa fille en douceur, et ils descendirent du Jet Copter, le remettant dans sa capsule.

Elle respira l'air pur des montagnes. Elle sentait qu'elle allait se plaire, ici.

--

C'était son jour de congé, et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Gohan décida d'aller faire un petit tour. Il marcha un moment, puis s'arrêta devant une maternelle, pensant que son enfant y serait si les choses avaient été autrement. C'est alors que son ouïe ultradéveloppée perçue des pleurs. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Une petite fille pas plus âgée de quatre ans était en train de pleurer, cachée derrière un arbre. Son visage s'adoucit, et il s'approcha d'elle. Quand il fut arrivé près d'elle, il s'accroupit, se mettant à son niveau.

« Hé, petite, pourquoi pleures-tu ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Elle leva la tête, hoquetant, le regardant avec ses grands yeux noirs. « Les autres enfants n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi parce que j'ai une queue. »

Gohan remarqua alors la queue de singe qui se balançait derrière la petite fille, et son cœur s'arrêta. Il réalisa alors _qui_ était exactement cette petite fille. C'était _sa_ fille. L'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

« Co… Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

Elle le regarda un moment, puis dit : « Ma maman m'a dit de ne pas parler avec des étrangers. »

« Ta maman a raison, mais je ne suis pas un étranger. Je crois que je connais ta maman. Elle s'appelle Videl, n'est-ce pas ? »

La petite fille le regarda avec les yeux ronds. « Comment tu le sais ? »

Gohan sourit. Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles, cet enfant était bien sa fille. Et quelle magnifique petite fille…

« Je l'ai deviné ; tu lui ressembles beaucoup. »

La fillette sourit fièrement. « C'est vrai, tout le monde me le dit. Comment tu connais ma maman ? »

« Je suis allé au lycée avec elle. On est de vieux amis. » répondit Gohan. « Tu vois que je ne suis pas un étranger. »

« C'est vrai… Je m'appelle Pan. Et toi ? »

« Gohan. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Pan. »

Pan essuya ses larmes, et lui fit un grand sourire, qui fit fondre le cœur de Gohan. Cette fille… Cette magnifique petite fille… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était lasienne.

Il entendit alors une voix derrière lui, une voix familière qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis plus de cinq ans.

« Pan ? Que fais-tu avec ce monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis à propos de parler avec les étrangers ? »

Evidemment, comme il lui tournait le dos, elle ne pouvait pas le reconnaître. Alors, il se redressa, et se retourna, lui faisant face.

La respiration de Videl se coupa, et ses joues s'enflammèrent. « Go… Gohan ? »

Il sourit. « Bonjours Videl. »

« Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi es-tu… Comment… ? » balbutia-t-elle.

« Pure coïncidence. Je n'aurais jamais cru de te voir ici. Je suis content de te revoir. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, et Videl rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle secoua la tête.

« Pan, viens, on rentre. » dit-elle à sa fille.

« Attends, Videl. Je vous invite à déjeuner. Accepte s'il te plait. »

« Oui, maman, accepte. En plus je meurs de faim. » dit Pan, la suppliant des yeux.

Gohan sourit intérieurement. Il n'y avait aucun doute que sa fille avait hérité de son appétit.

Videl soupira, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser quand elle lui faisait ces yeux là, surtout si Gohan s'y mettait lui aussi. « Très bien. Mais c'est à tes risques et périls, Gohan ; Pan a un appétit d'ogre. Tu risques de te ruiner. »

Pan bouda. « C'est pas vrai. » fit-elle.

Gohan rit doucement. « Bien, allons-y. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le seul restaurant du village, qui n'était pas très loin de la maternelle. Videl regarda Gohan.

_C'est bizarre_, pensa-t-elle. _D'abord il m'embrasse sur la joue _– elle rougit un peu en y repensant – _et maintenant il nous invite au restaurant. C'est à croire qu'il ne m'en veut plus…_

Gohan sentit qu'elle le regardait, et il se tourna vers elle, lui souriant. Elle rougit malgré elle.

_Olàlà… Il me fait toujours autant d'effet_, pensa-t-elle. _Et il est toujours aussi beau…_

« On est arrivé. » déclara-t-il.

« Ouais !! » s'exclama Pan, sautant de joie. « Je meurs de faim ! »

Les deux adultes rirent au comportement de la fillette, et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Un serveur vint à leur rencontre, et les installa à une table.

« Prends ce que tu veux, Pan, et autant que tu veux. » dit Gohan.

« Vraiment ? » dit la petite fille, les yeux brillants.

« Vraiment ? » dit Videl, l'air incertaine.

Gohan rit doucement. « Oui, vraiment. Toi aussi, Videl. »

« Merci !! » fit Pan. Elle prit son menu, puis réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas encore lire. « Euh… maman ? Tu me lis le menu ? »

Riant doucement, Videl acquiesça. Le déjeuner se passa très bien. Pan mangea à sa faim, ce qui était énormément, mais pas autant que Gohan, qui mangeait encore plus. Les clients et serveurs les regardaient avec les yeux ronds.

Un serveur vint ramasser leurs nombreuses assiettes. « Et bien, on peut dire que votre fille a l'appétit de son père. » dit-il.

Videl était soudain toute gênée. Pan gloussa.

« Mais c'est pas lui mon papa ! » dit-elle. « Lui c'est un ami de ma maman. »

« Oh, je suis confus. » dit le serveur, visiblement gêné.

Gohan sourit poliment au serveur. « Ce n'est rien. »

« Bon… Euh… Je vais vous apporter l'addition… » fit le serveur, toujours aussi gêné par son erreur.

« Oui, s'il vous plait. » dit Gohan, toujours souriant.

Videl voulait se cacher sous la table tellement elle était gênée. Ce serveur avait pris Gohan pour le père de Pan, ce qui était en fait le cas. Si elle avait eu des doutes avant, elle n'en avait plus, maintenant. Les voir côte à côte la fit réaliser à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Et elle n'avait pas de doute que Pan avait hérité des beaux yeux noirs de Gohan, en plus de son appétit.

Gohan paya l'addition sans problème, bien qu'elle fût vraiment énorme, et ils sortirent du restaurant, qui allait avoir besoin de renouveler son stock de nourriture.

« Merci de nous avoir invité. » dit Videl.

« C'était un plaisir. » répondit Gohan, lui souriant, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire rougir.

« Dis, dis, M'sieur Gohan, on se revoit quand ? » demanda Pan, excitée à l'idée de revoir le gentil monsieur.

Gohan se frotta la nuque. « Et bien, je ne sais pas trop. Je suis assez occupé à l'hôpital ; aujourd'hui c'était mon jour de congé. Mais tu peux m'appeler, si tu veux. Tiens, voilà ma carte. » Il lui tendit un bout de papier en carton, qu'elle prit sans hésitation. Il se tourna alors vers Videl. « Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? »

Videl hésita. Etait-ce une bonne idée que Gohan voie Pan ? Puis elle soupira. Il avait bien le droit de la connaître, même s'il ne savait pas que Pan était sa fille. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas. » dit-elle.

Il lui sourit, ce qui la fit encore rougir. _Mince, pourquoi je rougis tout le temps ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Gohan s'accroupit au niveau de Pan. « Ecoute Pan, ne fais pas attention aux autres enfants. Ils sont juste jaloux parce qu'ils n'ont pas une jolie queue comme la tienne. »

La fillette sourit, hochant la tête. « Oui. »

Videl les regarda avec confusion. « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Pan baissa la tête, alors que Gohan se redressait. « Des enfants se moquaient de moi à cause de ma queue. » répondit-elle.

Videl fronça les sourcils. « Encore ? Ces enfants sont vraiment méchants. En plus moi je la trouve jolie, ta queue, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es née avec. »

Gohan était soudain gêné, et il se frotta la nuque une nouvelle fois. « Bon, je vais vous laisser. A bientôt, j'espère. »

Il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Pan, puis embrassa Videl sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir de nouveau. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait rougit depuis qu'elle avait revu Gohan.

« A bientôt M'sieur Gohan ! » s'écria Pan, faisant de grands signes, alors que Gohan s'éloignait d'elles. Il s'arrêta et leur sourit, leur faisant un petit signe de la main, puis il reprit sa route.

Videl le regarda s'éloigner, frôlant sa joue de ses doigts, et elle sourit. Puis elle prit la main de Pan. « Allez, viens, il faut qu'on rentre maintenant. Sinon Papa va s'inquiéter. »

« Oui ! »

--

Gohan entra dans sa maison, poussant un soupir. C'était dur de la revoir tout en sachant qu'elle était mariée à un autre. Il réalisait son erreur maintenant. Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser se marier avec cet homme. Il aurait dû… Il aurait dû débarquer à son mariage, et… et l'enlever en plein milieu de la cérémonie ! Comme dans les films !

Il secoua la tête avec un petit rire à ses pensées. Quoiqu'il en soit, il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Ou peut-être pas…

Il fronça les sourcils. Pouvait-il envisager de reconquérir Videl, bien qu'elle soit déjà mariée ? Ce n'était pas son genre de piquer la femme d'un autre. Et pourtant, il l'envisageait. C'était ce qui lui avait fais froncer des sourcils. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle était à un autre, et il l'avait accepté. Mais le fait de la revoir…

_Je ne peux pas faire ça_, pensa-t-il, secouant la tête. _Elle est mariée, ce serait mal… Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que j'en ai tellement envie ?_

--

A peine eut-elle le temps de déverrouiller la porte que sa fille était déjà entrée, sautant dans les bras d'Heiji.

« Salut Papa ! » fit-elle.

« Bonjours ma chérie. » dit Heiji, lui souriant chaleureusement. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Oui ! On a rencontré un ami de Maman, et il nous a invité à déjeuner ! » répondit Pan avec enthousiasme. « Il m'a même donné sa carte ! Regarde. »

Elle lui tendit la carte de visite de Gohan, et Heiji la prit. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom inscrit.

« Docteur Son Gohan ? » fit-il. « Ce n'est tout de même pas le même Son Gohan qui était ton médecin il y a cinq ans ? »

Videl se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Si… »

Les sourcils d'Heiji se froncèrent encore plus. Il se souvenait très bien de ce médecin. Il se souvenait surtout comment Videl le regardait, et comment lui regardait Videl. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? » demanda-t-il à Videl.

« Apparemment, il habite le village. Sacré coïncidence, hein ? » fit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Ça c'est sûr… » dit-il, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Papa ? » demanda Pan. « T'as pas l'air content. »

Son sourire réapparut. « Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas mon ange. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Okay. » Et elle alla dans sa chambre pour aller jouer.

Heiji fronça de nouveau les sourcils une fois Pan partie. « Je n'aime pas ça. » dit-il.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Videl.

« Que tu le revois. »

« Mais enfin, Heiji, c'est mon ami… »

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas venu à notre mariage ? »

« Il… Il devait être occupé. C'est très prenant d'être médecin, tu sais. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Moi je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi, et c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu. Ça devait lui être trop insupportable de te voir te marier avec moi. »

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » fit Videl, essayant d'oublier en vain ce que Gohan lui avait dit un jour avant son mariage.

_« Mais je t'aime, merde ! »_

Elle secoua la tête intérieurement, tentant de chasser ce souvenir.

« Il t'aime, ça crève les yeux. » dit Heiji, la tirant de ses pensées.

« Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. »

« Je ne veux plus que tu le revois. » déclara-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ! » s'énerva Videl. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on lui donne des ordres.

« Je suis ton mari, et je ne veux plus que tu le revois ! »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je le reverrais que tu le veuilles ou non ! C'est mon ami, merde ! Et Pan l'adore ! »

Heiji la regarda en plissant les yeux, puis il soupira. « Très bien, fais ce que tu veux. »

« Je préfère ça. » dit-elle. « Bon, je vais me reposer. A tout à l'heure. »

Elle alla dans leur chambre, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Pile à ce moment, son portable vibra dans sa poche, et elle grogna.

_On peut jamais être tranquille… _pensa-elle en ouvrant le clapet de son téléphone portable.

« Allô ? »

_« Salut Videl ! »_

Le sourire de Videl réapparut immédiatement en entendant la voix de sa meilleure amie. « Salut Erasa. Tu vas bien ? »

_« Nickel, et toi ? »_

« Pas trop. Je viens de me disputer avec Heiji. »

_« Ah ? C'est rare, ça. A propos de quoi ? »_

Videl se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « A propos… de Gohan. »

_« Gohan ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire la dedans ? Tu ne la pas revu depuis plus de cinq ans ! »_

« Justement… Je l'ai revu aujourd'hui… »

_« Quoi ?! Mais comment c'est possible ?? »_

« Eh bien… Il habite le même village dans lequel on s'est installé, avec Heiji et Pan. »

_« Et ben ça pour une coïncidence… »_ dit Erasa. _« Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés, avec Heiji ? »_

« Il s'est mis dans la tête que Gohan est amoureux de moi, et il ne voulait plus que je le revois. »

_« Ben… Il a pas complètement tort… Gohan _est_ amoureux de toi, je te rappel. »_

« Je sais, mais c'est pas une raison. De toute façon, Gohan n'est pas le genre de mec qui pique la femme des autres. Il est trop bien élevé pour ça. »

_« C'est vrai, c'est pas son genre. »_ acquiesça Erasa. _« Et sinon, comment il est devenu ? Il a changé ? »_

« Un peu. Il a l'air… plus mature, moins naïf. Les années lui ont bien réussi ; il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. »

_« Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui, hein ? »_ demanda la blonde après un moment de silence.

Videl soupira. « Je n'y peux rien. Il est tellement… »

_« Beau ? Intelligent ? Irrésistible ? Sexy ? »_

La brune rit. « Oui, entre autre. »

_« Je te comprends. Et il a quelqu'un dans la vie ? »_

« Je ne sais pas… On a pas abordé le sujet. » Elle soupira encore. « Mais ça m'étonnerais qu'il soit toujours célibataire. »

_« Hmm… Je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait oublié. »_

Ces paroles rassurèrent Videl. Elle savait que c'était égoïste de sa part de penser ainsi, mais elle n'aimait l'idée que Gohan soit avec quelqu'un. Mais il avait bien le droit d'être heureux, et elle, elle était mariée.

« Au fait, c'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'en veut plus. » dit Videl. « Il nous a même invité à déjeuner, Pan et moi. »

_« Il a vu Pan ? »_ demanda Erasa. Elle n'avait jamais dit à Videl que Gohan savait qu'il était le père de la fillette.

« Oui, et elle l'adore. »

_« Alors, tu penses qu'il ne t'en veut plus. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas trop. Après tout, il n'a jamais été du genre rancunier, et puis cinq ans ont passé. »_

« Oui, c'est vrai… »

--

Pendant ces cinq dernières années, Gohan venait régulièrement s'entraîner avec Végéta, et il avait fait d'énormes progrès. Aussi, il avait finis par dépasser le Prince, ce qui enrageait celui-ci.

Mais aujourd'hui, le demi Saïya-jin ne semblait pas capable de se concentrer dans le combat, ne pouvant pas sortir une certaine femme de son esprit. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se faisait battre par Végéta.

Celui-ci arrêta subitement le combat, éteignant l'appareil de gravité.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Gohan, reprenant son souffle.

Végéta se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de gravité. « Reviens me voir quand tu auras réglé tes problèmes. Parles-en à Bulma ou quelque chose, je ne sais pas moi, mais règles-les. Parce que là c'est du grand n'importe quoi. »

Le Prince sortit de la salle, laissant Gohan seul. Celui-ci soupira, et décida de suivre les conseils de l'autre Saïya-jin, et alla voir Bulma qui était dans l'un des nombreux salons de Capsule Corp. Heureusement qu'il pouvait sentir son Ki, sinon il l'aurait cherché pendant des heures.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gohan ? » demanda la scientifique, voyant le mine déprimée de son filleul.

Celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de Bulma, qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

« J'ai revu Videl. »

« Oh. J'imagine que ça a dû être dur pour toi, maintenant qu'elle est mariée… »

« Tu n'as pas idée… » Il soupira. « Et j'ai vu ma fille. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est ta fille ? Après tout, ça pourrait être la fille de cet homme. »

« Elle a une queue de singe. »

« Ah. »

Il eut un moment de silence entre les deux adultes, que Bulma finit par briser.

« Et comment elle est, ta fille ? »

Gohan esquissa un sourire. « Elle s'appelle Pan, et elle est magnifique. Elle a mes yeux. » Il rit doucement. « Et mon appétit. »

Il eut un autre moment de silence, une fois de plus brisé par Bulma.

« Et… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Il soupira encore. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie d'être avec elle, mais elle est mariée maintenant. »

« Le divorce, ça existe. »

« Alors tu dis que je devrais essayer de la récupérer ? »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre de piquer la femme d'un autre, mais je ne veux pas que tu finisses ta vie tout seul. Et tu sais qu'un Saïya-jin ne peut aimer qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. »

« Je suis aussi à moitié humain, je te rappel. Ça pourrait être différent, avec moi. » dit Gohan, mais il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours célibataire ? As-tu seulement connu d'autres femmes à part elle ? »

« Il y en a eu quelques unes. » répliqua Gohan.

« Mais tu n'as jamais été amoureux d'aucunes d'elles, je me trompe ? »

Il soupira. « Non… Mais je ne peux pas faire ça, ce serait mal. »

« Alors tu vas rester seul toute ta vie ? Je ne crois pas que cela enchantera ta mère. »

« Elle a toujours Goten. »

Bulma soupira. « Bon, fais comme tu veux. Mais tu sais que je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

Il sourit. « Je sais. Merci Bulma. »

--

Gohan se sentait toujours aussi perdu au sujet de Videl. Il l'aimait comme un fou, et il voulait plus que tout être avec elle, mais elle était mariée à un autre, maintenant. Tout cela était si compliqué… Si seulement il l'avait empêché de se marier…

Etait-ce vraiment trop tard ? Ou bien avait-il encore une chance d'être avec elle ?

_Il faut que je sache si elle est heureuse avec ce type_, décida Gohan, marchant vers le petit hôpital où il travaillait. _Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est son bonheur, peu importe que ce soit avec moi ou pas. _

_Et si elle n'est pas heureuse avec lui, je fais quoi ? J'essaie de la reconquérir ? Je pense toujours que c'est mal, mais si ça la rendra heureuse, je suppose que… c'est le plus important._

Il soupira, continuant de marcher, perdu dans ses pensées. Il arriva à l'hôpital, ne remarquant pas l'homme qui était justement venu pour le voir à l'accueil.

« Docteur Son Gohan ? » appela l'homme.

Gohan s'arrêta de marcher en l'entendant l'appeler, et se tourna vers l'homme, qui n'était autre qu'Heiji, le mari de Videl.

« Vous désiriez me voir ? » demanda le médecin.

« Oui. J'aimerais vous parler. Y'aurait-il un endroit où nous pourrions discuter tranquillement ? »

« Allons dans mon bureau. » dit Gohan, menant l'homme dans son bureau.

Il referma la porte derrière eux.

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? » demanda Gohan.

Heiji resta silencieux un moment, puis parla enfin : « J'aimerais que vous ne revoyez plus ma femme. »

« Vous ne faites pas confiance à Videl ? »

« C'est à vous que je ne fais pas confiance. Je ne suis pas aveugle ; je sais que vous êtes amoureux d'elle, et ça ne me plait pas du tout. »

« Vous vous trompez. Je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour Videl. » mentit Gohan.

Heiji plissa des yeux. « Je ne vous crois pas. »

« Croyez ce que vous voulez, mais sachez que je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'arrêter de voir Videl. C'est mon amie et je tiens beaucoup à elle. »

Le mari de Videl serra les poings, sachant qu'il avait perdu. « Faites ce que vous voulez, mais vous avez intérêt à ne pas avoir des intentions autres qu'amical envers ma femme. »

Sur ces mots, Heiji sortit du bureau de Gohan, claquant la porte derrière lui. Le demi Saïya-jin fronça les sourcils. Mais pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là, à aller dire aux gens ce qu'ils devaient faire ? Vraiment, il se demandait ce que Videl pouvait bien lui trouver.

Et il allait définitivement la récupérer.

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**


	2. Partie II

**Conséquences d'Une Nuit : Cinq Ans Après**

**Deuxième Partie**

L'hôpital avait été très agité, ce jour là, et Gohan était épuisé, à la fin de la journée. C'était étonnant qu'il y ait autant de malades dans un si petit village. Enfin, la journée était terminée à présent, et Gohan rentrait tranquillement chez lui.

« Hé, Gohan ! » entendit-il appeler de derrière lui. Il reconnut tout de suite la voix de son petit frère, et se retourna en souriant, le voyant courir vers lui.

« Salut Goten. »

Le jeune demi Saïya-jin de vingt ans sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais son sourire perdit un peu de son éclat quand il vit la mine de Gohan.

« Ben alors grand frère, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Rien, juste une dur journée à l'hôpital. » répondit Gohan, tentant de le rassurer.

« Je sens qu'il y a autre chose. Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. »

Gohan soupira, se résignant à raconter son problème à son petit frère. « Tu te souviens de Videl ? »

« Bien sûr. Elle venait souvent à la maison pour étudier avec toi. Je l'aimais bien. Et je me souviens que toi aussi. » dit Goten, plein de sous entendu.

Gohan rougit un peu. « C'est vrai. J'étais – je suis – amoureux d'elle. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle est mariée maintenant. Et ce n'est pas tout. » Il marqua un pause, voyant qu'il avait bien l'intention de Goten. « Il y a cinq ans, un peu avant qu'elle se marie, on a… » Il s'arrêta, rougissant.

« Vous avez, quoi ? » l'urgea de continuer Goten.

« On a… fais… tu sais… » fit Gohan, rougissant de plus en plus. Malheureusement pour lui, son petit frère ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il soupira. « On a couché ensemble. » dit-il rapidement.

« Oh ! » fit Goten, comprenant enfin.

« Et elle est tombée enceinte. » continua Gohan.

« Oh… » Il resta un moment silencieux, puis il réalisa quelque chose. « Attends une minute. Si ça s'est passé un peu avant son mariage, et qu'elle est marié maintenant, ça veut dire que ton enfant ne te connaît pas ! »

« Elle me connaît – je l'ai rencontré hier – mais elle ne sait pas que je suis son père. »

« Alors tu as une fille… Ça veut dire que je suis tonton ! » réalisa le jeune homme.

Gohan rit un peu à la façon de penser de son petit frère. Puis celui-ci redevint sérieux.

« Et… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je vais la reconquérir. »

Goten parut surpris. « Sérieusement ? Tu vas piquer la femme d'un autre ? »

« Ouais. »

« Et ben, je pensais pas que c'était ton genre. »

« Je sais, et je sais aussi que ce n'est pas bien, mais… Je l'aime, et je veux être avec elle. Et puis son mari est un véritable enfoiré. »

Goten rit, et son grand frère le rejoignit bien vite. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Gohan, et entrèrent, toujours en train de rire. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, leurs rires se calmant enfin. Il eut alors un silence confortable entre les deux frères, que le plus jeune finit par briser.

« Je pense que tu fais bien d'essayer de la reconquérir. » dit-il.

Gohan sourit. « Merci Goten. »

« Et puis, je veux connaître ma nièce ! »

Le plus âgé des deux rit un peu, secouant la tête. Cela faisait du bien de revoir Goten. Il était si rafraîchissant.

« Et sinon, de ton côté, pas de copine ? » demanda Gohan, changeant de sujet.

« Bien sûr que si. J'ai rencontré une fille absolument sublime il y a une semaine, et on sort ensemble depuis quelques jours. Elle s'appelle Mia. »

« Eh bien, je suis content pour toi. »

Goten posa une main sur l'épaule de son grand frère. « T'inquiètes, je suis sûr que tu vas la reconquérir en un rien de temps. Après tout, personne ne peut résister à mon grand frère ! »

Gohan sourit. Puis il se leva. « Et sinon, tu as faim ? Je te fais à dîner si tu veux. »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le ventre de Goten se mit à gargouiller bruyamment. Celui-ci se mit à rire, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Ce serait sympa. »

--

Le matin suivant, Gohan fut réveillé par une odeur de brûlée. Il se leva rapidement, mit précipitamment un pantalon et une chemise et sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers l'origine de l'odeur : la cuisine. Il y trouva Goten, apparemment en train d'essayer de faire le petit déjeuner.

_Ah, c'est vrai qu'il a passé la nuit ici…_ se rappela Gohan. Puis il rit doucement, ce qui attira l'attention de son petit frère. Celui-ci se retourna, et rit nerveusement, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Haha salut Gohan. » fit-il.

« Goten, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Gohan, riant toujours.

« Ben je m'suis dis… Comme tu m'as fais à dîner hier, j'allais préparer ton p'tit dej'… Mais j'ai tout cramé… »

Gohan rit encore, puis s'approcha du plan de travail. « Laisse-moi faire. Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour la cuisine. »

Goten bouda un peu, croisant les bras. « C'est pas juste qu'il n'y que toi qui aies hérité des talents culinaires de Maman. »

Gohan se mit aux fourneaux, jetant d'abord la nourriture brûlée qu'avait préparé Goten. Bientôt, une bonne odeur envahit la maison, et Goten en salivait d'avance. Enfin, l'énorme petit déjeuner préparé par Gohan fut mit sur la table, et les deux frères commencèrent à manger à la manière typique des Saïya-jins. Aucuns mots ne furent échangés par les deux frères pendant le repas, trop occupés qu'ils étaient de dévorer tout ce qu'il leur tombait sous la main.

Enfin, toutes les assiettes furent vidées, et les deux frères s'adossèrent à leurs chaises, se frottant le ventre de contentement.

« Tu cuisines aussi bien que Maman. » complimenta Goten.

« Mais non, Maman est bien meilleure que moi. » dit Gohan.

« C'est vrai. »

« Hé ! T'étais censé dire : 'mais non, c'est toi le meilleur' ou quelque chose du genre ! » s'indigna le plus âgé.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils se calmèrent après un moment, essuyant leurs larmes. Il eut alors un silence confortable entre eux, que Goten finit par briser.

« Et sinon… Comment elle est, ta fille ? »

Gohan sourit en pensant à Pan. « Eh bien, elle a une queue de singe. »

« Ah, la chance ! » dit Goten. « J'aurais bien aimé l'avoir, mais vous me l'avez coupé à ma naissance. C'est pas juste. »

Gohan rit un peu, secouant la tête. « Comme je disais, elle a une queue de singe, et puis elle a mes yeux, mais elle ressemble beaucoup à Videl. »

« Elle doit être drôlement jolie. »

Gohan sourit. « Oui… Elle est magnifique. »

« C'est vraiment injuste qu'elle ne sache pas que tu es son vrai père. » dit Goten.

« Je sais. Mais je vais y remédier. »

--

Videl regarda le Jet Copter atterrir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Erasa venait enfin la rendre visite. Elle l'avait vue il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais cela lui paraissait comme une éternité. Elle ne pouvait jamais se passer trop longtemps de sa meilleure amie.

Erasa descendit de son Jet, et alla étreindre Videl.

« Je suis si contente de te revoir ! » dit-elle.

« Moi aussi. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Erasa rit, s'écartant de son amie. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On s'est vu y'a moins d'une semaine. »

« Je sais, mais c'est déjà trop long. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la maison de Videl. « Et où est mon bout d'chou favoris ? »

« Pan ? Elle est à l'école. » Videl fronça les sourcils. « Je m'inquiète un peu ; les enfants se moquent d'elle à cause de sa queue. »

Erasa fronça les sourcils elle aussi. « Les enfants sont si méchants. »

« Je me demande quand même pourquoi elle est née avec… » se demanda Videl.

Erasa se sentit gênée. Elle, elle savait pourquoi. Enfin, à peu près. Elle savait en tout cas que les gènes de Gohan y étaient pour quelque chose. Elle se souvenait très bien de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec lui il y a cinq ans…

_« Tu ne m'apprends rien. Je le savais déjà, que j'étais le père. »_

_« A-Ah bon ? »_

_Il commença à s'éloigner, puis s'arrêta, lui tournant toujours le dos. « Si l'enfant naît avec une queue de singe, dis à Videl de ne pas s'inquiéter ; c'est tout à fait normal. »_

« A quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda Videl, la tirant de ses pensées.

Erasa cligna des yeux. « Hein ? Euh… A rien. Rien du tout. »

Videl la regarda avec un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules, et ouvrit la porte de sa maison, laissant son amie entrer avant d'entrer elle-même, refermant la porte derrière elles.

Erasa s'installa sur le canapé. « C'est sympa chez toi. C'est reposant. »

Videl s'assit à côté d'elle. « Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est installé ici. »

« Mais moi, je pourrais jamais vivre dans un endroit comme celui-là. Y'a même pas de centre commercial ! »

Videl rit.

« C'est quand même une sacré coïncidence que Gohan habite justement ce village. » dit Erasa.

« Oui… » acquiesça Videl.

« Peut être que vous êtes destinés à être ensemble. »

« Erasa, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis mariée maintenant, je te rappel. »

« Je sais, je sais, mais je trouve que c'est dommage. Vous allez si bien ensemble. »

« Erasa… »

« Tu sais, j'avais un peu espéré que Gohan débarque à ton mariage pour t'empêcher de te marier avec Heiji. »

Videl baissa la tête. Elle n'osait pas dire que elle aussi, elle avait espéré cela, au fond d'elle. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne devait pas pensé ainsi. Elle était avec Heiji, maintenant, et elle était heureuse avec lui.

En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre.

--

« S'il te plait, Maman, s'il te plaaaaiiiit… ! »

« Pan, on ne peut pas aller voir Gohan à l'hôpital où il travail ; il est sûrement très occupé. »

« Oh, allez, Videl, je suis sûre qu'il pourra trouver un peu de temps à vous accorder. »

Videl fusilla Erasa du regard. « Tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup, tu sais. »

La blonde haussa les épaules. « Ben, j'ai bien envie de le revoir aussi. »

« Allez, Maman, accepte s'il te plait. » supplia Pan.

Videl soupira. Elle ne pourrait jamais gagner contre sa fille quand elle lui faisait ces yeux là. « Bon, d'accord, allons-y. »

« YOUPIII !! »

--

Goten était rentré chez lui après un petit combat matinal avec son grand frère, et cela leur avait fait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. Maintenant, Gohan était retourné travailler à l'hôpital, qui était plutôt calme ce jour là.

Il frotta un peu son épaule douloureuse. Goten avait fait de sacrés progrès, et il l'avait surpris en se transformant en Super Saïya-jin 2. Il avait dû se transformer en Guerrier Mystic pour le battre, alors qu'habituellement il n'avait pas besoin de se transformer pour le faire. Décidément, son petit frère le surprendrait toujours.

Il passa devant l'accueil, puis s'arrêta net, et fit demi-tour, les yeux ronds.

« Videl, Pan, Erasa ?? » fit-il, visiblement surpris de les voir ici.

« Salut Gohan ! » fit Erasa, allant étreindre son ami. Videl plissa très légèrement les yeux.

« Erasa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Gohan.

Elle s'écarta de lui, et mit ses poings sur ses hanches. « Sympa, l'accueil. »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Elle rit. « Je sais, je plaisantais. » dit-elle. « Et bien, t'es encore plus beau qu'avant ! »

Gohan rougit, se frottant la nuque.

« Salut M'sieur Gohan ! » fit la petite Pan, attirant l'attention sur elle.

Gohan lui sourit chaleureusement. « Bonjours, Pan. Ça se passe bien à l'école ? »

« Oui ! Les enfants continuent de m'embêter, mais je les ignore ! »

« C'est bien. » dit-il, lui tapotant affectueusement la tête. Puis il tourna son attention sur Videl, et lui sourit. « Bonjours Videl. Je suis content de te voir. »

Videl se sentit fondre devant son sourire. « Salut Gohan. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes là ? » demanda Gohan.

« On vient te rendre visite, gros bêta ! » répondit Erasa.

« J'espère qu'on ne te dérange pas. » dit Videl.

« Pas du tout. L'hôpital est plutôt calme aujourd'hui. »

« Erasa, tu peux rester avec Pan une minute ? J'aimerais parler à Gohan de quelque chose. » demanda Videl.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, qui avait un sourcil levé. « On peut aller dans ton bureau ? »

« Oui. Suis-moi. »

Ils s'en allèrent, laissant Erasa et Pan dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

« De quoi Maman veut parler à M'sieur Gohan ? » demanda Pan.

« Aucune idée… »

--

Gohan ferma la porte de son bureau.

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« En fait… J'ai l'impression… que tu ne m'en veux plus. »

Gohan resta silencieux un moment. « C'est exact. »

« Alors tu m'as pardonné ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui… En fait, je suis content que tu ne m'aies pas dit que tu étais fiancée. Si tu l'avais fais, je n'aurais jamais rien tenté avec toi, et je n'aurais jamais passé cette merveilleuse nuit avec toi… »

_Et Pan n'aurait jamais existé_, ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Il s'était approché d'elle en parlant, et lui caressait la joue maintenant. Elle détourna le regard, les joues en feu.

« Go-Gohan… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps… » murmura-t-il.

Il l'embrassa tendrement, et Videl ne réussit pas à lui résister. Elle répondit à son baiser, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il l'attirait contre lui, intensifiant le baiser. Puis, Videl réalisa ce qu'elle faisait, et s'écarta de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Gohan ? Je suis mariée, je te rappel ! »

« Je t'aime, Videl. »

Elle eut le souffle coupé par cette déclaration. Faut dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

« Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. » continua-t-il.

« Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? » demanda-t-elle, le regard détourné. Elle savait que si elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle ne pourrait pas lui résister. Et il ne fallait absolument pas que ça arrive.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » dit-il simplement. Il s'approcha encore d'elle, mais elle recula.

« Ne t'approches pas, Gohan. »

Il s'approcha encore, tandis qu'elle continuait de reculer. Elle finit par se retrouver coincée entre le bureau et lui, avec aucun moyen de s'échapper. Il était maintenant tout près d'elle. Il approcha son visage de son oreille, et lui murmura, son souffle lui chatouillant l'oreille :

« Tu te souviens quand on avait failli le faire dans mon bureau ? »

Videl avala difficilement, les joues brûlantes. « Je me souviens surtout que tu nous avais arrêté à temps. »

« Je ne referais pas la même erreur… »

Il l'embrassa encore. Videl essaya de lui résister, mais elle finit par fondre. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à lui résister. Tout en elle le désirait, plus encore maintenant quand il l'embrassait ainsi. Elle oublia tout, ne pensait plus à rien, et le laissa lui faire l'amour sur la table de son bureau…

--

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » s'impatienta Erasa, tapant du pied. « Elle avait dit une minute. »

Pan haussa les épaules. « J'sais pas. »

_Ils ne sont tout de même pas en train de…_

--

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? »

« Videl… »

« Laisse-moi ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies osé faire ça ! Je suis mariée, merde ! »

Gohan soupira, regardant Videl se rhabiller en vitesse, et commença à se rhabiller lui aussi. Mais où était passé sa chemise ? Ah, la voilà. Il se demanda comment elle avait pu atterrir aussi loin.

Videl finit de s'habiller, et arrangea un peu ses cheveux. Elle regarda Gohan, qui finissait de boucler sa ceinture, et soupira. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de coucher avec Gohan ? Et dans son bureau, en plus ! Là où n'importe qui aurait pu les surprendre ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Gohan tenterait de la récupérer alors qu'elle était mariée. Ce n'était tellement pas son genre…

Faut croire que oui, finalement.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle venait de tromper Heiji, son mari. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne plus recommencer. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir voir Gohan, mais comment aurait-elle pu prévoir ce qui venait de se passer ?

_Je suis faible_, pensa-t-elle. _Je ne suis même pas capable de lui résister. Comment je fais s'il recommence ? Je ne peux pas permettre que ça se reproduise._

« Gohan, je ne veux plus que tu tentes quoi que ce soit avec moi. » dit-elle.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Gohan, je suis mariée ! MA-RI-EE !! Tu comprends ? »

« Tu n'as pas aimé ? » demanda-t-il subitement.

Elle rougit, prise par surprise par cette question. « Ce-Ce n'est pas la question… »

« Alors tu _as_ aimé. »

« Gohan, arrête avec ça… » dit-elle, rougissant de plus en plus.

Il rit doucement. « Tu es vraiment très belle quand tu rougis. »

Elle rougit encore plus, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« Mais tu es belle tout le temps, tu sais. » dit-il, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Go-Gohan… A-Arrête. »

« Pourquoi résister, Videl ? Tu m'aimes, non ? »

« Je… » Elle détourna les yeux. « Je suis mariée à Heiji, Gohan, ce que je ressens pour toi n'a pas d'importance. »

« Ça en a pour moi. »

« Il faut qu'on y aille, Erasa et Pan doivent nous attendre. » dit-elle, les yeux toujours détournés.

Gohan soupira. « Tu as raison. Mais sache je n'abandonnerais pas, Videl. On est fait l'un pour l'autre. »

« Tu aurais dû t'en rendre compte avant que je me marie. C'est trop tard, maintenant. »

Sur ce, elle sortit du bureau.

« Ce n'est jamais trop tard, Videl. »

--

« Enfin ! » fit Erasa, voyant Videl et Gohan arriver. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fais, pendant tout ce temps ? »

« On avait… beaucoup de chose à se dire. » répondit Gohan.

La blonde leva un sourcil, puis haussa les épaules, sachant qu'elle pourrait demander plus de détails à Videl, plus tard.

« Dis, Gohan, tu peux venir te promener avec nous ? » demanda-t-elle, ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait Videl quand elle avait posé cette question. « Tu pourrais nous faire visiter. »

« Il faut que je demande à mon supérieur, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problèmes. Après tout, l'hôpital est calme, aujourd'hui. »

« Super ! » s'exclama Pan.

Gohan sourit. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, toujours souriant. « On y va ? »

Videl suivit les trois autre à contrecœur. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester une seconde de plus en présence de Gohan. Elle était tellement en colère contre lui ! Mais elle était encore plus en colère contre elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir ainsi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui résister ?

_Parce que tu n'en a pas envie_, chuchota une petite voix dans son esprit.

Elle secoua la tête, voulant chasser cette voix indésirable. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était vrai. Elle n'avait _réellement_ pas eu envie de lui résister. Et elle s'avoua qu'elle avait _adoré_ faire l'amour avec lui. Elle n'avait pas eu tant de plaisir avec un homme depuis si longtemps.

_Depuis cinq ans, tu veux dire_, continua la voix.

_Oh, la ferme_, rétorqua-t-elle.

« Videl, tu traînes. » dit Erasa.

La femme brune soupira. « J'arrive. »

Pendant toute la promenade, Videl ne dit pas un mot, s'éloignant le plus possible de Gohan. Il le remarqua, et soupira. C'était pas gagné… Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Il était déterminé à la récupérer. Et il y arriverait. Il le savait. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, il en était persuadé.

Bientôt, elle serait à lui.

--

« Vous avez fais QUOI ?! »

« Erasa, tu vas réveiller Pan… »

Elles étaient de retour à la maison, Pan faisait la sieste, et Videl avait décidé qu'il était temps de dire à sa meilleure amie ce qui s'était _réellement_ passé entre elle et Gohan. Et on pouvait dire qu'Erasa était plus que choquée.

« J'arrive pas à y croire… Tu as _couché_ avec Gohan, dans son _bureau_ ! »

« Oui, je sais, je suis un être horrible. »

« Oh, Videl, ne dis pas ça. Ça peut arriver… »

« Mais ça n'aurait pas _dû_ arriver ! Ça n'aurait _jamais_ dû arriver ! »

« Videl, maintenant c'est toi qui vas réveiller Pan. »

Videl soupira, se calmant un peu. Erasa sourit malicieusement.

« Et sinon, comment c'était ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Erasa, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de me poser ce genre de question ? »

« Oh, allez, dis-moi. Comment c'était ? »

Videl soupira encore. « C'était… merveilleux. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, à propos d'Heiji ? » demanda la blonde après un moment de silence.

« Tu crois que je devrais lui dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais… tu vas rester avec lui ? »

« Je… » Elle hésita. Ce serait si simple si elle pouvait tout simplement quitter Heiji pour être avec Gohan. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, elle s'était engagée. « Oui. »

« Mais tu aimes Gohan, non ? »

« Je finirais bien par l'oublier. »

« Tu ne l'as pas oublié après plus de douze ans, et tu crois y arriver maintenant ? »

« Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, tu sais. »

Erasa rit un peu. « Désolée. »

« Bon, il faut que je prenne une douche. A tout à l'heure. »

--

Gohan était de retour à l'hôpital, après sa petite promenade avec Videl, Pan, et Erasa. Il sourit en y repensant. Même si Videl l'avait évité pendant tout le long, il avait passé une très bonne journée, et c'était surtout grâce à Pan. Elle était si adorable. Sa magnifique petite fille…

Il se demandait comment elle réagira quand elle saura que c'était lui son vrai père. Elle avait l'air de bien l'aimer. Mais, et si elle ne l'acceptait pas ? Cette pensée le fit froncer des sourcils. Pourtant, c'était tout à fait possible qu'elle ne l'accepte pas. Après tout, elle avait grandi en croyant que c'était ce Heiji son père. Il espérait qu'elle ne le prendra pas mal.

Et Videl. Quel merveilleux moment ils avaient passé, dans son bureau. La douceur de ses lèvres, le contact de sa peau, la façon qu'elle avait de crier son nom… Heureusement que son bureau était insonorisé, sinon ça aurait été très embarrassant.

Bien sûr, elle avait tout de suite regretté. Elle était mariée, après tout.

_Dire que j'ai couché avec une femme mariée… Si Maman savait ça…_

Il pouvait entendre sa mère d'ici : « Une femme mariée !? Je croyais que je t'avais élevé mieux que ça, Son Gohan ! »

Il n'était pas très fier de lui non plus, mais c'était la seule solution. Il avait tant besoin d'elle. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour vivre sans elle pendant toutes ces années.

En se sentant incomplet, voilà comment.

Et ce sentiment d'être incomplet avait complètement disparu quand il lui avait fait l'amour. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait rendu une partie de lui-même. Il avait eu le sentiment d'être enfin _complet_.

Il se sentait complet avec elle, et c'était un sentiment merveilleux.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à la convaincre qu'il était celui qu'il lui fallait.

Ça ne promettait pas d'être facile…

**FIN DE LA DEUXIEME PARTIE**


	3. Partie III

**Conséquences d'Une Nuit : Cinq Ans Après**

**Troisième Partie**

Videl était toujours sous la douche, voulant se débarrasser de l'odeur de Gohan sur elle. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait couché avec lui. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait aimé ça. Elle était vraiment une personne horrible. Heiji ne méritait pas ça. Elle se jura que cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Plus jamais elle ne tromperait son mari.

Elle sortit de la douche, et se sécha avec une serviette, puis couvrit son corps avec. Elle prit une autre serviette et l'enroula dans ses cheveux. Puis elle sortit de la salle de bain, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Heiji, qui était dans leur chambre. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Il s'avança vers elle, et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. « Tu sais que tu es très sexy dans cette serviette ? » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais elle s'écarta de lui.

« Heiji, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. » dit elle.

« Tu n'es jamais d'humeur. » reprocha-t-il. « Ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas touché. »

« Heiji, écoutes… »

« Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. Je vais te laisser t'habiller. » dit-il, sortant de la chambre.

Videl soupira. Un soupir de soulagement et de tristesse. Elle s'en voulait de faire ça à Heiji, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la toucher à peine quelques heures après qu'elle ait fait l'amour avec Gohan. Que ses baisers, ses caresses, étaient la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait. Poussant un autre soupir, elle alla s'habiller, puis sécha ses cheveux.

Elle se laissa alors tomber sur le grand lit, ses yeux fixant maintenant le plafond.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_ se demanda-t-elle. _Gohan va sûrement tenter de recommencer, et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de lui résister la prochaine fois… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il essaie de me récupérer alors que je suis mariée à Heiji. J'étais pourtant certaine que ce n'était pas son genre, qu'il n'oserait jamais faire ce genre de chose… Faut croire que je ne le connais pas aussi bien que je le croyais._ Elle ferma les yeux. _Mais je l'aime tellement…_

« Gohan… » soupira-t-elle.

Derrière la porte, Heiji serra les poings, venant d'entendre sa femme soupirer presque amoureusement le nom de ce médecin de malheur.

--

C'était vendredi, et comme tous les vendredis, Gohan alla dîner chez sa famille. Son père était revenu depuis environ un an de l'entraînement d'Oob, donc toute la famille était réunie.

« Alors, Gohan, » commença Chichi, quand ils eurent fini de manger. C'était impossible de leur parler quand ils étaient en train de manger. « Tu as une femme dans ta vie ? »

Gohan soupira. Sa mère abordait le sujet _toutes les semaines_. Elle était vraiment obsédée d'avoir des petits enfants. Comment réagirait-elle si elle savait qu'elle en avait déjà une ?

« Non, Maman. Il n'y a pas de femme dans ma vie. » mentit-il. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de Videl, surtout qu'elle était mariée.

Chichi fronça les sourcils, pas contente par cette réponse. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils finisse sa vie tout seul, mais au train où allaient les choses, ce serait sûrement le cas. Elle avait eu un espoir lorsqu'il était au lycée, quand elle le voyait parler de cette fille. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Videl. Il était clair qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais il ne s'était malheureusement jamais rien passé entre eux. Et maintenant, elle avait appris que Videl s'était mariée. Ce qui l'inquiéter le plus, c'était que les Saïya-jins ne pouvaient aimer qu'une seule fois dans leurs vies, et si Videl avait été l'unique pour Gohan, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il finisse réellement sa vie tout seul. Et il ne fallait pas que ça arrive.

« Je vois. » fit-elle après un moment.

« Hé, Gohan, tu viens te battre avec moi ? » proposa Goten. « Je pari que je pourrais te battre, cette fois ! »

En fait, il voulait surtout savoir comment ça se passait avec Videl, s'il avait avancé, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire devant leurs parents. Gohan le comprit tout de suite, et accepta sans hésiter.

« On verra bien. » dit-il.

Ils sortirent de la maison, et s'envolèrent rapidement, avant que leur père ne décide de se joindre à eux.

« Alors, » commença Goten, alors qu'ils volaient vers leur destination. « Comment ça se passe avec Videl ? »

« Et bien… » Gohan rougit un peu. « On a couché ensemble. »

« Vraiment ? Alors c'est gagné ! » se réjouit le plus jeune.

« Non, pas du tout. » Devant l'air confus de son petit frère, il s'expliqua : « Elle regrette, et elle m'évite. »

« Oh. » fit Goten. « Ben au moins, t'as un peu avancé. »

Gohan soupira. « Peut être, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce que j'ai fais est mal. Elle est mariée, quand même. »

« Dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause. Et puis quand tu seras avec elle, Maman te laissera enfin tranquille. »

Gohan esquissa un sourire. Puis, ils arrivèrent à leur point d'entraînement habituel, et commencèrent le combat.

--

Videl entendit Heiji se glisser sous les couvertures, à côté d'elle, et fit semblant de dormir. Son mari soupira, croyant qu'elle dormait vraiment. Apparemment, ce ne serait pas pour ce soir non plus.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés, et même un peu avant, ils n'avaient fait l'amour que très rarement. Et quand ça arrivait, Heiji voyait bien que ça femme se forçait, pour lui faire plaisir, et il détestait ça. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas faire l'amour avec lui ? Ne l'aimait-elle pas ? Plus le temps passait, et plus il en doutait. D'ailleurs, elle ne le lui avait jamais dit.

Videl entendit la respiration régulière de son mari, signe qu'il s'était endormi, et soupira de soulagement. Elle essaya de dormir elle aussi, mais rien y faisait ; elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Gohan, et au moment qu'ils avaient passé dans son bureau. Quand elle finit par s'endormir, une heure plus tard, elle rêva de lui, en train de lui faire l'amour. Elle gémit dans son sommeil, et ses gémissements réveillèrent Heiji. Il n'eut pas besoin de longtemps pour comprendre de quoi rêvait sa femme, et rit un peu. Il s'arrêta net de rire quand il l'entendit dire _son_ nom.

« Gohan… »

Il serra les poings. Elle rêvait de _lui_ ? De ce médecin de pacotille ? En train de…

« Hmm… Gohan… »

C'en fut trop pour lui. Il commença à la secouer, tentant de la réveiller.

« Réveille-toi, Videl ! »

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, rencontrant ceux très en colère de son époux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _Qu'est-ce qui se passe_ ?? Tu étais en train de rêver que tu baisais avec ce médecin, voilà ce qui se passe !! » rugit Heiji, fou de rage.

Videl devint écarlate. « Qu… Quoi ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Je t'ai entendu _gémir_ son nom ! »

Videl voulait disparaître. Il l'avait entendu ?

« Ecoute, Heiji, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ça a dû bien t'arriver de rêver de cette façon sur d'autres femmes. »

« Non, jamais ! Pour moi, tu es la seule ! Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas pour toi ! »

« Oh, arrête, veux-tu ? Ce rêve ne voulait rien dire. »

Heiji expira un coup, se calmant un peu. Puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Videl, j'ai besoin de savoir. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Elle fut prise par surprise par cette question, et ne répondit pas immédiatement. « Pourquoi je t'aurais épousé, sinon ? »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« Je… » Elle ferma les yeux, et se résigna à mentir. « Oui. Je t'aime. »

Il sourit, et l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant. Videl se laissa faire au début, mais voyant qu'il voulait aller plus loin, elle s'écarta de lui.

« Heiji, pas maintenant… »

« Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais que je te touche ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… Il est tard, et je suis fatiguée. »

Heiji soupira. « Je comprends. »

« Merci, Heiji. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

--

Le lendemain matin, Videl prit Erasa à l'écart pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

« Tu as rêvé que vous couchiez ensemble ? Et Heiji t'a entendu gémir son nom !? »

« Oui… Il en a fait tout un plat, et puis il m'a demandé si je l'aimais. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ? »

« Que voulais-tu que je réponde ? Que oui, bien sûr ! »

« Alors tu as menti ? »

Videl baissa la tête, honteuse. Il eut un moment de silence, qu'Erasa finit par briser.

« Et sinon, de quoi il parlait, ton rêve ? »

Videl rougit en y repensant. « Ben qu'on le faisait. »

« Oui, mais comment vous en êtes arrivé là ? Quel était le contexte ? Je veux des détailles ! »

Videl rougit encore plus, et détourna les yeux. « Je ne m'en souviens plus. »

Erasa se mit à bouder. « Tu ne veux même pas me le dire à moi ? »

« Erasa, puisque je te dis que je ne m'en souviens plus ! »

« Bon, très bien, puisque tu ne veux rien me dire. »

Videl soupira, et se dit que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de le lui dire. « Ben en fait, c'était un peu comme notre première fois ensemble. On a dîné, puis il m'a raccompagné chez moi, il m'a embrassé, et tu connais la suite. »

« Oh, c'est tellement romantique ! » dit rêveusement Erasa. « Tu as rêvé de votre première fois ! »

Videl secoua la tête.

--

Gohan était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond. Il n'était pas allé travailler aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Pas que cela lui arrivait souvent, sinon il y aurait longtemps qu'il se serait fait viré. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de faire le point un peu dans sa tête, qui était remplie de doutes, en ce moment.

_Est-ce que je fais bien de tenter de la récupérer ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Si ça se trouve, elle ne m'aime pas… Mais elle me l'a dit il y a cinq ans, enfin, elle l'a dit à Great Saïyaman, sans savoir que c'était moi qui me cachais sous le casque. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fera quand elle saura ? Sera-t-elle en colère que je le lui ai caché pendant toutes ces années ? Et quand elle connaîtra mes origines ? Si ça se trouve, même si je réussi à la reconquérir, elle me quittera dès qu'elle saura._

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il avait tellement envie de la revoir, de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour… Il avait tant besoin d'elle. Inconsciemment, il chercha son Ki, et le trouva rapidement. Elle était seule, quelque part hors du village. Il décida d'aller la voir.

Il se leva de son lit de se dirigea vers la fenêtre, s'envolant de celle-ci vers le Ki de Videl. Il atterrit quelques instants plus tard, un peu loin d'elle, ne voulant pas qu'elle le voit voler. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le sache dans l'immédiat.

Sans un bruit, il s'approcha d'elle. Elle état debout au milieu d'une prairie, lui tournant le dos. Quand il fut assez près d'elle, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, la faisant sursauter.

« Bonjours Videl. » dit-il doucement.

« Go-Gohan ? Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? » demanda Videl.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« C'est un secret. » lui murmura-t-il.

Videl frissonna quand elle sentit son souffle lui chatouiller l'oreille. Et ses bras autour d'elle… Elle se sentait si bien dedans… Elle ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment. Puis elle les ouvrit brusquement, réalisant ce qu'elle faisait, et tenta de s'écarter de Gohan, mais il la tenait fermement contre lui.

« Gohan, lâche-moi. » ordonna-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas, et toi non plus. »

« Je veux que tu me lâches, Gohan, MAINTENANT ! »

Il grimaça au volume de sa voix, et finit par la lâcher. Il soupira.

« Excuse-moi, je sais que ce que je fais est mal, tu es mariée maintenant, mais je t'aime tellement, Videl, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

Elle détourna son regard, refusant de le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu vivais très bien sans moi pendant toutes ces années. »

« Non, Videl, je vivais très mal sans toi. »

« Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Gohan, je suis mariée maintenant et- »

« Divorce. » la coupa-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas, penses un peu à Pan ! Elle n'a que quatre ans, elle n'est pas prête à voir ses parents se séparer ! »

« Mais tu ne l'aimes pas. » dit-il calmement. « C'est moi que tu aimes. »

« Et alors ? C'est avec lui que je suis mariée, et tu n'y changeras rien ! »

Gohan sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça ? Et ne t'approches pas de moi !! »

Il continua de s'approcher, son sourire toujours présent, tendit qu'elle reculait. « Je souris parce que tu viens d'avouer que tu m'aimes. »

Videl s'arrêta de reculer, et sa mâchoire tomba. Dans sa colère, elle n'avait pas réalisé… Mais quelle idiote ! Il n'était pas censé savoir ! Maintenant, c'est sûr, il ne la lâcherait plus.

« Ecoute, Gohan, je ne savais pas ce que je disais, ne te fais pas de fausses idées… » dit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu refuses toujours de l'admettre ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? Si tu m'aimes, tu ne souhaites pas mon bonheur ? »

« Mais tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Je suis très heureuse avec Heiji ! »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu couché avec moi ? »

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre à cela, et baissa la tête. « Il… Il faut que j'y aille. »

Elle sortit son Jet Copter et allait monter dedans, mais Gohan l'en empêcha, l'attrapant par le bras. Il l'attira vers lui, et l'embrassa. Videl tenta de toutes ses forces de lui résister, mais rien n'y faisait, elle en était tout simplement incapable. Elle fondit dans ses baisers, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux hérissés. Ils s'arrêtèrent après un moment, à bout de souffle.

« Epouse-moi, Videl. » murmura-t-il, posant son front contre le sien, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Gohan, je suis déjà mariée… »

« Quitte-le, et épouse-moi. Je t'aime. »

Elle s'écarta de lui. « Je ne peux pas, Gohan. Je suis désolée. »

Elle monta dans son Jet Copter, et cette fois il ne l'en empêcha pas. Il regarda le Jet décoller, et s'éloigner. Il serra les poings.

« Ce n'est pas encore fini, Videl. Je n'abandonnerais pas. »

--

Videl soupira en entrant chez elle. Elle s'était encore fait avoir. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, cette fois, mais elle n'avait pu pas résister à ses baisers. Elle frôla ses lèvres avec ses doigts, se remémorant ce merveilleux baiser, puis secoua la tête. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle y pense. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, une bonne fois pour toute.

_Facile à dire…_

Elle trouva Erasa seule dans le salon, assise sur le canapé devant la télé. La blonde tourna la tête vers elle quand elle l'entendit entrer.

« Et bien, où était-tu ? »

Videl se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de son amie. « J'étais allée me promener dans les montagnes, et j'ai rencontré Gohan. »

« Vous n'avez tout de même pas… »

« Non !! » Elle toussota. « Non. On ne l'a pas fait. Mais il m'a embrassé. Et puis… »

« Et puis… ? » fit Erasa, l'urgeant de continuer.

« Il m'a demandé de l'épouser. »

« Et tu as dis non, je suppose. » conclut Erasa, fronçant les sourcils.

« Evidemment ! Je suis déjà mariée, je te rappel ! »

« Le divorce, ça existe. »

« Oh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! » fit Videl, agacée. « Je suis mariée à Heiji et je n'ai pas l'intention de divorcer ! »

Erasa haussa les épaules. « Tu fais ce que tu veux, moi je dis ça pour toi. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas heureuse avec Heiji. »

« Et tu crois que je serais plus heureuse avec Gohan. Si c'était si simple… »

« Videl, c'est toi qui compliques tout. Rien ne t'oblige à rester avec Heiji. »

« Mais… Et Pan ? Comment le prendra-t-elle si je divorce ? Comment le prendra-t-elle si elle apprenait que c'est Gohan son vrai père ? Ça chamboulerait sa vie… Je… Je ne peux pas lui faire ça… Elle est trop jeune… »

« Il va bien falloir lui dire un jour. »

« Pourquoi ? Elle sera bien plus heureuse en ignorant la vérité. »

Erasa soupira. « Bien, fais comme tu veux. C'est ta vie après tout. Mais je pense toujours que Pan a le droit de savoir la vérité. »

Videl resta silencieuse un moment. « Peut être quand elle sera plus grande. »

--

Il n'était pas retourné s'entraîner avec Végéta depuis que celui-ci lui avait dit de revenir le voir quand il aurait réglé ses problèmes. Bon, il ne les avait toujours réglé, mais là il avait vraiment besoin de se défouler. Alors, il entra dans la salle de gravité, et se transforma directement en Mystic, ne perdant pas de temps.

Le Prince eut un sourire narquois, et il se mit en position de combat, l'aura dorée autour de lui s'intensifiant. « J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur, cette fois. »

--

Videl fit une fois de plus semblant de dormir quand elle entendit Heiji se mettre au lit, régulant sa respiration. Et cette fois encore, Heiji soupira. Ce ne sera pas pour ce soir non plus.

Elle l'entendit s'endormir, et soupira de soulagement. Elle avait pu échapper à l'inévitable cette fois encore. Elle savait qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle remplisse ses devoirs conjugaux un jour, mais elle préférait que ce jour soit le plus tard possible.

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, et au fond, elle avait un peu peur de s'endormir. Et si elle rêvait encore de Gohan ? Et si elle gémissait encore son nom pendant son sommeil, et qu'Heiji l'entendait, cette fois encore ? Elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Elle décida alors d'aller se promener ; l'air pur de ces montagnes lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Sans un bruit, elle se leva du lit, et alla se changer pour sortir. Puis, tout aussi silencieusement, elle sortit de la chambre, puis de la maison. Ses pas la conduisirent dans un petit quartier, et elle reconnut l'adresse comme étant celle inscrite dans la carte de visite d'un certain médecin.

_Mais pourquoi je suis arrivée ici ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle secoua la tête, et s'apprêta à quitter ce quartier, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Une réalisation. Elle avait envie de le revoir. Terriblement envie.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait de la maison de Gohan, elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'elle faisait une grosse erreur.

--

L'entraînement avec Végéta lui avait fait un grand bien, et il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu. Il sourit en pensant au combat. Végéta n'avait pas été très content de se faire battre de nouveau par le demi Saïya-jin. Enfin, heureusement qu'ils avaient un bon stock de Senzus, parce qu'il avait vraiment été mal en point.

_Mais Végéta l'était plus encore_, pensa-t-il avec un petit rire.

Il était assez tard à présent, et il venait de prendre sa douche. Il s'apprêta à aller se coucher quand on sonna à la porte.

_Qui viendrait me voir à cette heure ci ?_ se demanda-t-il, se dirigeant vers la porte pour aller ouvrir.

« Videl ? » fit-il, plus que surpris de la voir.

Elle semblait nerveuse, et rougit un peu en le voyant torse nu – il ne portait qu'un pantalon. Elle détourna les yeux.

« Je… Je n'aurais pas dû venir… » dit-elle, se retournant pour partir.

« Videl, attends ! » fit Gohan, la prenant par le bras, l'arrêtant. « Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »

Elle se libéra de l'emprise qu'il avait à son bras, et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fous ici ! »

Il sourit, et l'attira vers lui, lui caressant la joue.

« Gohan, arrête. S'il te plait. » supplia-t-elle presque.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il. « Tu en as envie autant que moi. Tu ne serais pas venue sinon. »

« Gohan… »

Il l'embrassa. Videl fondit dans ses baiser, n'arrivant toujours pas à lui résister, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Gohan la portant dans ses bras, l'embrassant toujours, et entra dans la maison, refermant la porte avec son pied. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, arrêta de l'embrasser quelques instant pour la déposer sur le lit, et s'allongea sur elle, faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser sous son poids, puis recommença à l'embrasser. Il commença à déboutonner son chemisier, alors que ses lèvres descendirent, s'arrêtant à son cou. Il finit de le déboutonner, puis dégrafa son soutien-gorge, les jetant tous les deux quelques part dans la pièce.

Videl gémit quand il se mit à caresser ses seins avec ses mains expertes, ses lèvres toujours occupées sur son cou. Puis, il les descendit, s'attardant sur sa poitrine. Un autre gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle sentit sa langue sur un de ses tétons, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il descendit encore, déposant des baisers sur son ventre, et arriva jusqu'à son jean, dont il se débarrassa hâtivement, en même temps que ses bottes. Il baissa alors sa culotte, la faisant lentement glisser le long de ses jambes, jusqu'à ses chevilles, puis la lui enleva complètement. Videl écarquilla les yeux quand elle sentit la langue de Gohan explorer son intimité, sa tête entre ses cuisses.

« Oh mon Dieu… Aaah… Go-Gohan… » gémit-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant une vague de plaisir intense l'envahir. Elle empoigna le drap, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir. Gohan avala tout le jus qui coulait de son intimité, et se lécha les lèvres, relevant la tête.

« Tu es délicieuse… »

Videl le regarda se débarrasser de son pantalon, puis de son caleçon. Elle rougit un peu en le voyant entièrement nu, et pu constater qu'il était tout aussi excité qu'elle.

Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux, puis la pénétra avec douceur. Il commença à lui faire l'amour, allant et venant en elle dans un rythme lent au début, la ménageant. Elle encercla sa taille de ses jambes, bougeant au même rythme que lui. Puis il accéléra le rythme, allant de plus en plus vite, alors qu'elle poussait des cris de plaisir. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans son dos, tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou, continuant ses aller-venu en elle. Ils continuèrent pendant un moment, puis Gohan sentit que la délivrance était proche. Il jouit en même temps qu'elle, se libérant en elle, poussant un cri de plaisir.

Haletant, Gohan roula sur le dos. Il les couvrit avec la couverture, puis l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant tendrement.

« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit-elle.

Il sourit. « Je sais. »

Il l'embrassa encore, puis elle posa sa tête sur son torse musclé, et s'endormit bien vite. Il s'endormit aussi, se sentant heureux. Complet.

**FIN DE LA TROISIEME PARTIE**


	4. Partie IV

**Conséquences d'Une Nuit : Cinq Ans Après**

**Quatrième Partie**

Sans un bruit, Videl entra dans sa maison. Il était quatre heures du matin, et Heiji devait encore dormir. Tant mieux. Il ne s'apercevra même pas qu'elle s'était absentée.

Elle était partie de chez Gohan pendant que celui-ci dormait, ne se sentant pas capable de l'affronter après ce qu'ils avaient fait. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle s'était fait avoir une nouvelle fois. Elle avait trompé son mari, encore. Elle s'était pourtant jurée que cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Pourquoi était-elle si faible ?

Elle glissa sous les couvertures, à côté de son mari endormi, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec Gohan. Mais rien n'y faisait ; elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. De penser à lui.

_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à l'oublier ?_

--

Gohan fut surpris de se retrouver seul dans son lit à son réveil. Il vit qu'il y avait un bout de papier sur son oreiller, et le prit, fronçant les sourcils en le lisant.

_C'était une erreur, on n'aurait pas dû._

_Je t'en pris, oublie-moi._

_Videl_

Il serra le papier dans son poing. Elle regrettait ? Alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait ? Cela ne voulait donc rien dire pour elle ?

Il s'habilla en vitesse, et sortit de sa maison, courant à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le Ki de Videl, avec la ferme intention de lui demander des explications. Il arriva devant une maison, il supposa que c'était la sienne, et alla sonner, tentant de contenir sa colère. Ce fut Heiji qui lui ouvrit. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demanda-t-il, sur un ton presque agressif.

Gohan plissa les yeux. « Il faut que je vois Videl. »

« Elle est sous la douche. Revenez plus tard. »

« Je vais l'attendre. » dit-il, s'invitant à entrer.

Heiji fulminait. Mais pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ? Il s'apprêta à lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand Pan arriva, son visage s'illuminant en voyant Gohan.

« Salut M'sieur Gohan ! » dit-elle joyeusement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le visage de Gohan s'adoucit immédiatement quand il vit sa fille, et il sourit. « Bonjours Pan. Je viens voir ta maman. »

Le regard d'Heiji passa de Pan à Gohan, et leur ressemblance le frappa.

_Non, impossible…_

A ce moment, Videl arriva, se figeant en voyant Gohan.

« Go-Gohan ? Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le visage de Gohan devint soudain sérieux. « Il faut qu'on parle, Videl. Sortons dehors. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler, il faut que j'emmène Pan à l'école. » dit Videl.

« Très bien, alors je viens avec toi. On pourra parler après l'avoir déposé. »

Videl soupira, sachant qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. « Très bien. Viens, Pan, on y va. A plus tard Heiji. »

Ils sortirent de la maison, laissant Heiji seul. Celui-ci avait le cerveau qui travaillait à cent à l'heure.

_Videl aurait… Avec ce type ? Non, impossible, elle ne me ferait jamais ça. Mais Pan lui ressemble tellement, elle a ses yeux… Et elle n'a rien hérité de moi. Elle serait… sa fille, à lui ? Non, je dois me tromper, je me fais des idées. Videl ne me ferait jamais ça._

Mais le doute s'était installé, et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller.

--

« Au revoir Maman, au revoir M'sieur Gohan ! »

Videl regarda Pan entrer dans la maternelle avec un sourire, puis elle sentit le regard de Gohan sur elle, et son sourire disparut. Elle soupira.

« Ecoute, Gohan… Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça, mais c'était vraiment une erreur. Je suis mariée maintenant. Nous deux, ça ne devait tout simplement pas se faire. »

Gohan serra les poings. « Et quand tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais, c'était aussi une erreur ? »

Elle baissa la tête, ne répondant pas.

« Réponds-moi ! »

« Allons parler de ça ailleurs. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour faire une scène. »

« Très bien. »

Il la prit par la main, et commença à marcher très vite, Videl devant presque courir pour le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite rue déserte, et il la lâcha.

« Alors ? » fit-il. « Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. »

« Je… » Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, Videl. Ça ne voulait donc rien dire pour toi ? C'était des mots en l'air ? »

Elle détourna le regard. « Ecoute, Gohan… On ne peut pas être ensemble. Je suis mariée à Heiji. »

« Pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas ? Tu n'es pas heureuse avec lui. »

Elle ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde inspiration. « Si, je suis heureuse avec lui. Et je l'aime. »

Ces paroles déchirèrent le cœur de Gohan. « Tu… Tu mens… »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et le regarda droit dans les siens. « Non, je ne mens pas. Je l'aime. »

« Alors pourquoi tu le trompe avec moi ? »

« Parce que tu es un bon coup. »

« Alors c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? Un bon coup ? » demanda-t-il, la peine évidente dans sa voix.

« Oui. »

Il ferma les yeux, serrant les poings, tentant d'ignorer la douleur dans son cœur. « Mais tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. »

« C'était un mensonge. »

Il avala difficilement. « Je… Je vois. Alors je vais te laisser. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse. »

Et il s'en alla, le cœur brisé. Videl ferma les yeux, tentant d'empêcher ses larmes de couler. Cela faisait si mal de lui dire tous ces mensonges, de le voir souffrir. Mais il le fallait. Elle était mariée, et elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de tromper son mari.

C'était mieux ainsi.

--

Heiji faisait les cents pas dans le salon, attendant que sa femme revienne.

_Si ça se trouve elle est en train de…_

Non, il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Videl ne lui ferait jamais ça. Elle était quelqu'un d'honnête, et digne de confiance. Il se faisait des idées, c'était impossible qu'elle le trompe avec ce type, ou qu'elle l'ait trompé avant leur mariage, et que Pan soit en fait…

Il secoua vivement la tête, tentant de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Pan était sa fille, il n'avait pas à avoir de doutes.

_Mais elle lui ressemble tellement, alors qu'elle n'a rien pris de moi…_

Se pourrait-il vraiment que Videl l'ait trompé avec ce médecin ? Ça coïncidait avec les dates ; elle l'avait revu à peu près à la même période où elle était tombée enceinte, cinq ans auparavant. Mais, non, Videl ne lui ferait jamais ça, il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Il devait avoir confiance en elle.

Il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure, et arrêta de faire les cents pas, regardant la porte s'ouvrir sur Videl. Elle avait une triste mine. Malgré cela, quand elle le vit, elle força un sourire.

« Salut Heiji. Je n'ai pas été trop longue ? »

Il décida de ne pas lui parler de ses doutes pour l'instant, et força lui aussi un sourire.

« Non non, pas du tout. »

--

Gohan volait à une vitesse vertigineuse, ses larmes s'évaporant à l'instant même où elles quittaient ses yeux. Les mots de Videl résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

Au moins, c'était clair, maintenant : elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle aimait son mari, pas lui. Il se trompait depuis le début.

Il atterrit dans un endroit désert, et fit exploser sa puissance, poussant un cri déchirant. Il se transforma en Mystic, son aura lui donnant l'impression d'être entouré de flammes bleues. Il commença alors à se défouler sur les rochers environnant, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Dans un coin de son esprit, il sentit plusieurs Kis familiers se diriger vers lui, sûrement alertés par la puissance qu'il déployait, mais il s'en fichait, et continua de se défouler sur son entourage.

Quatre personnes atterrirent non loin de lui, mais il continua toujours, ne faisant pas attention à eux. Il s'agissait de Goku, Goten, Trunks, et même Végéta.

« Gohan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Goku, devant crier pour se faire entendre dans tout le raffut que faisait son fils aîné.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, avant que je ne décide de me défouler sur vous !! » cria le Guerrier Mystic, faisant exploser un autre rocher d'un coup de pied.

Ces paroles choquèrent les quatre Saïya-jins. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Gohan de dire ce genre de choses.

« Gohan, est-ce qua ça a un rapport avec Videl ? » demanda Goten, criant lui aussi pour se faire entendre.

Gohan s'arrêta net son assaut de coup sur les rochers, et tourna son regard glacial sur son petit frère.

« Ne me parles plus jamais d'elle. » dit-il, sa voix plus froide qu'un blizzard.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter… » marmonna Goten.

Alors que Gohan recommençait à tout détruire, Goku se tourna vers son fils cadet, la confusion se lisant clairement sur son visage.

« Goten, qui est Videl ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu devrais le savoir, tu l'as souvent aidé en tant que Great Saïyaman quand tu prenais la place de Gohan. »

« Oh ! C'est cette fille brune qui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de démasquer Great Saïyaman ! » réalisa Goku.

Trunks roula des yeux. « Même moi je me souviens d'elle. »

« Mais pourquoi Gohan serait dans cet état à cause d'elle ? » demanda Goku, encore plus confus qu'avant.

« C'est pourtant évident, non ? » fit Végéta. « Elle a dû le jeter ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Oh. » fit Goku, comprenant enfin. « Alors ils sortaient ensemble ? »

« Pas exactement… » dit Goten, hésitant. « En fait, elle est mariée à un autre, et Gohan essayait de la reconquérir. »

« La ferme !! » cria Gohan, son ouïe surdéveloppé lui permettant d'entendre toute leur conversation. Et il ne pouvait pas supporter d'en entendre d'avantage. « La ferme, la ferme, LA FEEEERME !! »

« Gohan, calme-toi ! » cria Goten, tentant de s'approcher de son frère, mais il fut balayé par son aura surpuissante.

« Laisse-moi ! Ne m'oblige pas à te blesser ! »

Goten s'apprêta à retenter une autre approche, mais il fut arrêter par la voix de Végéta. « Laisse-le. Il finira bien par se calmer de lui-même. »

« Mais… »

« Végéta a raison. » intervint Goku. « On ne peut rien faire pour lui pour l'instant. »

Goten serra les poings, n'aimant pas du tout l'idée de laisser son frère dans cet état. Finalement, il soupira. « Bien, alors partons d'ici. »

Avec un dernier regard pour son grand frère qui se déchaînait toujours sur les environs, il s'envola, les autres Saïya-jins le suivant de près.

--

« Videl, il faut qu'on parle. »

Il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps, ses doutes se faisant de plus en plus fort. Il avait besoin de savoir.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Heiji ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre le Docteur Son et toi ? »

Elle fut prise par surprise par cette question. Se pourrait-il qu'il doutait de sa fidélité ? Pas à tort, bien sûr ; elle l'avait trompé, après tout, et à plusieurs reprises, en plus. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre ce doute dans sa tête ?

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Réponds-moi s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre ce médecin et toi ? » répéta-t-il.

« Eh bien, c'est un vieil ami du lycée, c'est tout. »

« Alors tu ne ressens rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour lui ? » continua-t-il.

_Il doute vraiment_, réalisa Videl.

« Oui. On est juste amis. » mentit-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle était devenue bonne pour mentir, à force de pratiquer. « Pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ? »

« Pour rien. » fit-il. « Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit… » répondit Videl, incertaine.

Heiji rabattit la couverture sur lui. _Pan est ma fille, et Videl ne m'a jamais trompé_, pensa-t-il, rassuré par les paroles de sa femme. _Je me suis fais des idées._

Videl s'allongea à côté de lui, cachant son inquiétude. _Il commence à avoir des doutes_, pensa-t-elle. _Ce n'est pas bon du tout._

--

Quand Gohan se calma enfin, il était très tard dans la nuit, ou très tôt le matin. Il fit baisser sa puissance, et s'écroula d'épuisement. Il était essoufflé, et dans un sale état. Après quelques minutes, sa respiration se calma, mais son corps refusait de bouger, trop éreinté par l'effort physique qu'il venait de lui faire subir.

Il vit alors une paire de baskets se poser devant lui, et reconnut vaguement la voix de son petit frère lui dire qu'il était temps qu'il se calme enfin. Il était vaguement conscient d'être porté par celui-ci, qui s'envola par la suite, le ramenant chez lui.

--

Gohan grogna en se réveillant. Il avait mal partout. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, sa vue s'ajustant peu à peu.

« Ah, tu te réveilles enfin. Tu t'es évanoui en chemin. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était son petit frère qui venait de parler. Il tenta de se redresser, mais son corps protesta.

« Tu ne devrais pas essayer de bouger. » conseilla Goten.

Il soupira, décidant de l'écouter. « Quel heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il faiblement.

« Dix heures du matin. »

« Merde, je suis en retard. Il faut que j'aille travailler. » dit-il, tentant de se relever une nouvelle fois.

« Hé, du calme, tu n'es pas en état. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton travail, j'ai appelé l'hôpital pour leur dire que tu n'irais pas travailler pendant quelques jours. Je leur ai dis que tu es malade. »

Gohan retomba sur son lit. « Merci, Goten. »

« De rien. » dit-il. « Bon, et si tu me disais ce qui s'est passé avec Videl ? »

« Pas envie. »

« Même pas à ton petit frère chéri ? »

Gohan soupira, se résignant à lui dire. « Elle m'a dit… Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, qu'elle aimait son mari, et qu'elle n'était avec moi que parce que je suis 'un bon coup'. »

« Aïe. » fit Goten, grimaçant.

« Ouais. »

Il eut un moment de silence, que le plus jeune des deux finit par briser.

« Alors… Tu vas abandonner ? »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer. Elle ne m'aime pas, et ne m'a jamais aimé. J'ai perdu mon temps. »

Goten fronça les sourcils. Puis il se rappela que son frère était toujours dans un sale état, et sortit un Senzu.

« Tiens, mange ça. » fit-il, le lui tendant. « Tu te sentiras mieux après. »

« Merci, mais non merci. » dit Gohan, refusant l'haricot.

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Goten, ne comprenant pas son frère.

« Je préfère sentir la douleur physique. Au moins, elle me fait un peu oublier la douleur dans mon cœur. »

« Gohan, il faut que tu le manges. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais tu ne peux pas rester dans cet état. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu y comprends ? Tu n'as jamais été amoureux. »

Goten fronça de nouveau les sourcils. « Peut être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai jamais souffert. Tu ne vas peut être pas le croire, mais il m'est arrivé de me faire jeter, aussi ! »

Gohan ne put empêcher le petit rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais il le regretta tout de suite, sentant une douleur intense à son abdomen, et il se mit à tousser.

« Ne me fais pas rire. » dit-il en toussant. « J'ai mal au ventre. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais sentir la douleur ? »

Sa toux se calma enfin, et il poussa un profond soupir.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas le Senzu ? » demanda Goten, après un moment.

« Non. »

« Bon, très bien. Mais tu devrais au moins te changer ; tes vêtements sont en lambeaux. Et prends une douche, pendant que t'y es, tu en as vraiment besoin. »

« Dis tout de suite que je pus. »

« C'est pas moi qui l'ait dit. »

Gohan lui envoya son coussin, mais son frère l'évita. Puis, il décida de l'écouter, et se leva du lit avec difficulté, puis enleva ce qui restait de sa chemise.

« Tiens ? C'est quoi ces marques sur ton dos ? » demanda Goten, remarquant les marques de griffure que lui avait laissé Videl la nuit dernière.

« C'est rien. » dit Gohan, un peu gêné.

« On dirait… des marques de griffure… » réalisa le jeune Saïya-jin. Puis il sourit malicieusement. « Des marques laissées par une femme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Gohan rougit.

« C'est Videl qui t'a fait ça ? » demanda Goten, son sourire toujours présent.

« Je vais prendre ma douche. » dit Gohan, entrant dans la salle de bain, rouge comme une tomate.

Goten ricana. « Et bien, au moins il ne s'ennuie pas. »

--

Pendant qu'elle aidait Erasa à faire ses valises, car celle-ci devait bientôt rentrer chez elle, en ville, Videl lui racontait tout ce qui s'était passé ; sa nuit avec Gohan, les mensonges qu'elle avait dû lui dire, et enfin, les doutes d'Heiji. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de tout lui raconter le jour précédent, car Heiji avait été là toute la journée. Maintenant, il était au travail, et elle pouvait se confier à son amie sans crainte qu'il les entende.

« Et bien, il s'en est passé, des choses. » dit la blonde.

« Oui… J'arrive pas à croire que j'aie _encore_ couché avec lui. Et le pire, c'est que c'était génial. Heiji n'a jamais pu me faire ressentir ce genre de trucs. »

« Vraiment, Videl, je te comprends pas. T'as un gars super qui t'envoie au septième ciel à chaque fois que vous faites l'amour, qui est fou amoureux de toi, et tu restes quand même avec Heiji. »

« Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, Heiji. »

« Oui, mais il n'est pas fait pour toi. »

« Peut être, mais c'est lui mon mari, et je ne peux pas le quitter. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je sais que tu ne veux pas faire subir votre séparation à Pan, mais elle ne sera pas la première à voir ses parents divorcer, même à cet âge là ! Elle survivra ! En plus, Heiji n'est même pas son vrai père ! »

« Je sais, Erasa, mais je ne veux quand même pas lui faire subir ça. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune. »

Erasa soupira. « Très bien, comme tu veux. J'aurais essayé. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux tellement que je sois avec Gohan. Je suis très bien avec Heiji ! »

La blonde roula ses yeux bleus. « Tu peux peut être tromper Heiji et Gohan avec tes mensonges, mais certainement pas moi. »

« Oui, bon, d'accord, je ne suis peut être pas vraiment heureuse avec Heiji, mais je ne peux pas être avec Gohan. C'est trop tard. »

Erasa haussa les épaules. « Si tu le dis. Moi je suis fatiguée d'essayer de te convaincre ; tu es plus têtue qu'une mule ! »

« Hey ! »

--

La douche lui avait fait du bien, mais il avait toujours mal partout. Il sortit de la douche, prit une serviette et se sécha avec, puis l'enroula autour de sa taille, sortant de la salle de bain. Son frère n'était plus dans sa chambre, mais il pouvait sentir son Ki dans le salon ; il devait sûrement regarder la télé. Il marcha vers son armoire, grimaçant de temps en temps à cause de ses muscles endoloris. Il l'ouvrit et prit des vêtements, et les habilla tant bien que mal. Il aurait peut être dû prendre ce Senzu… Non, il avait bien fait. Son cœur était en miettes, et la douleur physique était la seule façon de l'oublier un peu.

Il soupira, sortant de la chambre, et traversa le couloir pour arriver au salon. Goten était devant la télé, comme il s'y était douté. Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers lui en l'entendant arriver.

« Eh ben voilà, c'est déjà beaucoup mieux ! » fit-il en le voyant douché et portant des vêtements propres. « Dis, on fait quoi pour le déjeuner ? T'es pas en état de cuisiner et je veux pas nous ruiner en mangeant dehors. »

« Tu n'as qu'à rentrer. Moi je n'ai pas faim. » dit-il, s'asseyant sur le canapé, à côté de son petit frère.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Un Saïya-jin qui n'avait pas faim, ce n'était pas très rassurant. Mais alors pas du tout.

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? Ça rassurerait les parents. » proposa-t-il.

Gohan lui lança un regard glacial. « J'espère que tu n'as rien dis à Maman au sujet de Videl. » dit-il, sur un ton presque menaçant.

« Moi ? Non, je n'ai rien dis. »

Gohan soupira de soulagement.

« …Mais Papa l'a fait. » finit le fils cadet de Goku.

Gohan se tendit immédiatement. Sa mère savait…

« Et merde. » Il soupira. « Et comment elle l'a prit ? »

« Eh bien, elle n'était pas très contente que tu essaies de piquer la femme d'un autre, mais elle se réjouissait qu'il y ait une femme qui t'intéresse, même si elle est mariée. »

« Et tu leur as parlé de Pan ? » demanda Gohan.

« Non, t'inquiètes pas. » répondit Goten. « Sinon, on a toujours pas décidé ce qu'on allait faire pour le déjeuner. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas faim. Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas d'aller déjeuner chez les parents. »

Goten fronça encore les sourcils. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen pour remonter le moral de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça sans rien faire. Il se décida rapidement sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Il fallait qu'il voit Videl.

--

Videl étreignait sa meilleure amie, qui devait retourner chez elle, en ville. Puis, Erasa s'écarta s'elle, et prit la petite Pan dans ses bras, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« T'es obligé de repartir ? » demanda la fillette.

« J'ai bien peur que oui. Il faut que je retourne travailler. »

Pan croisa les bras, et bouda un peu. « Je veux pas que tu partes ! »

En disant cela, elle avait tapé du pied par terre. Le sol se fissura sous la force de l'impact. Videl regarda sa fille, intriguée. Elle avait toujours été très forte pour son âge ; elle semblait même plus forte que certains adultes. Ce n'était pas normal. Les enfants n'étaient pas censés être si fort.

« Pan, fais attention avec ta force. » réprimanda Heiji. Lui aussi était intrigué par la force de Pan.

« Désolée, Papa. »

« Bon ben au revoir tout le monde. » dit Erasa, avant de monter dans son Jet Copter. Avec un petit signe de la main, elle fit décoller son Jet, et la petite famille le regarda s'éloigner.

« Euh… Videl ? »

L'appelée se tourna vers la voix inconnue qui venait de parler. Elle se retrouva face à un jeune homme qui ressemblait de façon troublante à Gohan, bien qu'il fût plus jeune d'environ une dizaine d'année. Elle réalisa alors de qui il s'agissait.

« Goten ? »

Le jeune homme sourit largement. « Ah, tu te souviens de moi. »

« Qui est-ce, Maman ? » demanda Pan, tirant sur le pantalon de sa mère.

Videl tourna son attention sur sa fille. « C'est le petit frère de Gohan, Goten. »

« Oh ! » fit la petite fille. « T'es le frère de M'sieur Gohan ? »

Goten sourit, ravi d'enfin rencontrer sa nièce. « Oui. Et je suppose que tu es Pan. Gohan m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Les yeux de Pan brillèrent. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » dit-il. Puis il se tourna vers Videl. « Videl, on peut parler ? En privé. »

« Euh oui. D'accord. Allons marcher. »

Heiji regarda sa femme et le frère de cet homme qu'il détestait tant s'éloigner, les yeux plissés.

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

**FIN DE LA QUATRIEME PARTIE**


	5. Partie V

**Conséquences d'Une Nuit : Cinq Ans Après**

**Cinquième Partie**

« Je suppose que tu veux me parler de Gohan. »

Videl et Goten s'étaient assez éloignés de la maison, et s'étaient assis sur un banc pour parler. Videl avait vite compris la raison de la présence du petit frère de Gohan.

« Héhé tu as deviné. » dit Goten, se frottant l'arrière de la tête, rappelant son grand frère à Videl.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit sur moi, au juste ? »

« Tout. Il ne peut rien cacher à son petit frère adoré. » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Videl sourit, puis son visage redevint sérieux. « Ecoute, Goten, c'est gentil de ta part d'essayer d'aider ton frère, mais je suis une femme mariée. Je ne peux pas être avec lui. »

« Mais tu l'aimes, non ? »

Videl baissa la tête. « Non. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Goten, septique.

« Oui. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Alors pourquoi avoir couché avec lui ? Pourquoi lui avoir donné de faux espoirs ? Sais-tu à quel point il est mal, maintenant ? »

« Je… Je suis désolée… Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû, mais… quand il m'embrasse, je perds tous mes moyens, et je n'arrive jamais à lui résister. »

« Parce que tu l'aimes. »

Videl resta silencieuse, la tête toujours baissée, n'ayant pas le cœur à mentir une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi restes-tu avec ton mari, dans ce cas ? » demanda Goten, prenant son silence comme une réponse affirmative. « Ne souhaites-tu pas être heureuse ? »

Elle ne dit toujours rien.

« Videl, mon frère et toi, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, je l'ai toujours su. Il t'aime, et il est clair que tu l'aimes aussi. »

« Je… Je ne l'aime pas. » se força-t-elle à dire.

« J'ai l'impression que tu essaies plus de te convaincre toi-même plutôt que moi. »

« Tu te trompes. » dit-elle, relevant enfin la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je n'ai pas besoin de me convaincre car c'est la vérité. Je n'aime pas Gohan. »

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te croire ? »

« Crois ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas mon problème. » Elle se leva du banc. « Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir, Goten. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir. »

Goten regarda Videl s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés. Elle ne semblait pas prête à quitter son mari pour Gohan. C'était donc vraiment sans espoir ? Gohan était-il réellement destiné à finir sa vie tout seul ? Il ne voulait pas y croire. Son frère méritait d'être heureux, plus que n'importe qui. Il y avait bien quelque chose à faire. Et il allait trouver quoi.

--

Quelques jours passèrent, Gohan était retourné travailler à l'hôpital, son corps ayant complètement récupéré. Mais son cœur était toujours en miettes, et il était très déprimé. Cela se faisait un peu ressentir dans son travail ; il était distrait, souvent perdu dans ses pensées, et n'écoutait pas toujours quand on lui parlait.

Pendant sa pause déjeunée, il alla s'isoler sur le toit de l'hôpital. Il s'assit sur le bord du toit, les jambes se balançant dans le vide. Il poussa un profond soupir.

_Je fais vraiment tout de travers, aujourd'hui_, pensa-t-il. _Au train où vont les choses, je vais me faire virer._

La porte du toit s'ouvrit brusquement, et Gohan se retourna, voyant un de ses compères, semblant essoufflé.

« Enfin vous voilà ! » dit son compère, un certain Akamura. « Je vous cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure ! Je n'ai pas réussi à vous joindre sur votre bippeur ! Il est cassé ou quoi ? »

Gohan leva un sourcil, puis regarda son bippeur. « Il… n'a plus de batterie… »

« Bon, ça n'a pas d'importance. Venez, le Directeur souhaite vous voir. »

Gohan se contracta, puis il soupira. _Ils vont sûrement me virer… _pensa-t-il sombrement.

« Vous venez ? » fit Akamura.

--

« Vous me rétrogradez ? » s'exclama Gohan, se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

Le Directeur eut un petit rire. « Mais non, voyons. Je pense juste que cela vous ferait du bien de changer un peu d'air. »

« Mais… Médecin d'école… » fit Gohan, réticent.

« Ce n'est que temporaire. Le temps que le Docteur Takechi se rétablisse. »

« Bon, très bien. » soupira Gohan. « De quelle école s'agit-il ? »

« Blue Star. C'est une petite maternelle. »

Gohan se figea. _C'est la maternelle où va Pan…_

--

Gohan soupira, marchant lentement vers la petite école où sa fille allait, prenant son temps. Bien sûr, il était content de pouvoir voir Pan plus souvent, mais il verrait aussi Videl, sans doute, et il préférait éviter de la voir. Il voulait l'oublier, une bonne fois pour toute. Mais il n'y était pas arrivé après plus de douze ans, alors il doutait qu'il y arriverait, maintenant.

Il arriva devant la maternelle. Des parents étaient en train de déposer leurs enfants, et bien sûr, _elle_ ne faisait pas exception. Elle lui tournait le dos, puis elle se retourna subitement, comme si elle avait senti qu'il la regardait, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus reflétaient sa surprise de le voir ici.

Pan suivit le regard de sa mère, et son visage s'illumina en voyant Gohan. Elle courut vers lui et sauta dans ses bras, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

« Salut M'sieur Gohan ! » dit-elle joyeusement.

Le cœur de Gohan se réchauffa alors qu'il tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Bonjours Pan. Tu as l'air en pleine forme. »

Le sourire de Pan s'élargit. Videl les rejoint à ce moment.

« Que fais-tu là, Gohan ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il déposa sa fille sur la terre ferme, qui avait toujours un grand sourire sur son visage, puis tourna vers Videl.

« Je remplace le médecin d'école, le temps qu'il se rétablisse. » répondit-il.

« Alors tu vas travailler ici ? » demanda Pan, les yeux brillants.

« Oui. »

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama la fillette. « Je vais pouvoir te voir tous les jours !! »

Videl fronça les sourcils. Pan semblait être très attachée à Gohan, et elle n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose.

--

Ça recommençait. Pourquoi étaient-ils si méchant avec elle ? Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour mériter ça ? Pan serra les poings, retenant ses larmes alors que les autres enfants se moquaient d'elle et de sa queue de singe.

« Petit singe ! Petit singe ! Hahahaha ! » se moqua un garçon.

_Ignore-les, ils sont juste jaloux_, se dit-elle.

Soudain, elle sentit une douleur aiguë alors que le même garçon avait attrapé sa queue, la serrant. Elle tomba à genoux, et ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

« Lâ… Lâche… ma queue… » réussit-elle à dire, luttant contre la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, le petit singe ? T'as pas l'air bien ! Hahahaha ! » ricana le garçon.

« Lâche… ma queue… »

Le garçon continua de rire, avec les autres enfants, ne lâchant toujours pas la queue de singe de Pan, et même resserra son emprise sur sa queue. Pan ferma fort ses yeux, ses larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues.

« Lâche immédiatement sa queue ! »

Pan reconnut la voix de Gohan, et la douleur partit enfin, alors que le garçon lâchait sa queue de singe.

Gohan était dans son nouveau bureau quand il avait senti le Kii de Pan baisser subitement. Il s'était alors précipité dans la cours de récréation où il vit un garçon tenir la queue de sa fille, celle-ci étant à genoux, se tordant de douleur, alors que les autres enfants riaient à la scène. Cela le mit très en colère, et il avait immédiatement ordonné au garçon de lâcher la queue de Pan, ce qu'il fit de suite, effrayé par l'imposant monsieur.

Pan haletait, ses larmes ayant enfin arrêté de couler. Gohan s'accroupit à son niveau, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet pour sa fille.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Gohan se redressa, et aida Pan à se relever. Il se tourna alors vers le garçon qui s'était amusé à faire du mal à sa fille, les yeux remplis de colère. Le garçon déglutit.

« Toi ! Suis-moi, on va aller voir le proviseur. » dit-il durement. « Viens avec moi aussi, Pan. » dit-il alors, avec plus de douceur.

Elle hocha la tête, et prit la main de Gohan. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire. Il marcha ensuite vers le bureau du proviseur, tenant la main de sa fille, le garçon les suivant à contrecœur, sachant que des problèmes l'attendaient.

--

« Et j'espère que cela te servira de leçon ! » dit le proviseur, venant d'entendre l'histoire de Gohan, et de donner la punition bien mérité au garçon.

« Et maintenant, Takeo, fais tes excuses à Pan. » ordonne le proviseur.

Takeo serra les poings, et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le proviseur lui dit alors de répéter plus fort. Le garçon soupira.

« Je m'excuse… » fit-il enfin.

« Et que je ne te reprenne plus à embêter Pan ou n'importe quel autre enfant ! » dit le proviseur.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Gohan espérait vraiment que les autres enfants allaient arrêter d'embêter Pan, maintenant. Il se sentait un peu coupable de tout ça. Après tout, c'était à cause de ses gènes que Pan avait une queue de singe.

Ils sortirent du bureau du proviseur, Pan tenant toujours la main de l'homme qui était en fait son vrai père.

« Merci, M'sieur Gohan. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Gohan sourit. « Si on t'embête encore, viens tout de suite me voir, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. »

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle était très affaiblie à cause de ce garçon. Mieux valait qu'elle se repose, maintenant, et pas retourner en classe avec les autres enfants.

« Viens avec moi, il vaut mieux que tu te reposes, tu es très affaiblie. » dit-il.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle se sentait faible, et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui attrapait la queue.

Elle suivit Gohan à l'infirmerie, et il l'installa dans un des lits.

« Repose-toi. » dit-il doucement, la couvrant avec la couverture.

« Oui… »

Il sourit, et la laissa se reposer.

--

Le proviseur prévint Videl de la situation. Elle arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, très inquiète pour sa fille, et débarqua en trombe dans le bureau de Gohan.

« Où est ma fille ? » demanda-t-elle, semblant essoufflée.

« Calme-toi, Videl. Pan va bien. Elle est juste un peu affaiblie. Elle se repose à l'infirmerie. » dit calmement Gohan.

« Affaiblie ? Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Un garçon a attrapé sa queue. »

Il avait espéré que cette explication suffirait, mais en voyant l'expression confuse de Videl, il en conclut que c'était la première fois qu'on attrapait la queue de Pan.

« Quel rapport avec le fait que Pan soit affaiblie ? »

« Apparemment, quand quelqu'un attrape sa queue, elle perd toutes ses forces. »

« Ah… Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas… »

Gohan se leva de sa chaise où il était installé, et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau. « Suis-moi, je vais te conduire à elle. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis le suivit hors du bureau, et à l'infirmerie. Ils entèrent dans la chambre où reposait Pan, et virent qu'elle était endormie.

« Je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille. » dit-elle doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Pan. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un autre lit, et regarda sa fille dormir.

Gohan hocha la tête, puis sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui sans faire de bruit.

--

Sa première journée en tant que médecin d'école était terminée, et Gohan était maintenant chez lui. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui ; l'infirmière s'était occupée des petits bobos et autre, mais il était content d'avoir pu aider Pan. Il espérait vraiment que les autres enfants arrêteraient de se moquer d'elle, mais il en doutait.

La sonnerie de la porte le tira de ses pensées, et il alla ouvrir. Il fut surpris de voir Videl.

« Salut Gohan. « dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, n'étant pas sûr de bien voir. Puis il se reprit, et lui sourit.

« Bonjours Videl. Entre, je t'en pris. »

Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, ce qu'elle fit.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, merci. J'étais juste venue pour te remercier. »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Me remercier ? De quoi ? »

« Pan m'a dit que c'était toi qui avais arrêté ce garçon qui lui avait attrapé la queue. Je t'en suis très reconnaissante. »

Il se frotta la nuque, un peu gêné. « Bah, je n'allais pas les laisser l'embêter sans rien faire… »

Elle s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant contre elle. « Merci. »

Il fut surpris qu'elle l'enlace, mais finit pas sourire, et répondit à son étreinte, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

« De rien. » murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, enlacés, puis Videl s'écarta de lui, et lui sourit.

« Bon, je vais y aller. Encore merci. Au revoir, Gohan. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, puis sortit de la maison. Gohan la regarda s'en aller, clignant des yeux, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce qu'elle fasse ça. Puis, lentement, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Au revoir, Videl. »

--

Il devait être deux heures du matin quand le téléphone sonna. Gohan grogna, se réveillant péniblement. Mais qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille ?

Mal réveillé, il décrocha.

« Allô ? » fit-il.

_« Go-Gohan ? »_ entendit-il à l'autre bout du fil. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Videl, qui, étrangement, semblait être craquée par des pleurs. Il était soudain bien réveillé.

« Videl ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment.

_« C'est… C'est Pan… Elle a eu un grave accident… »_

Le cœur de Gohan s'arrêta. Pan… Sa fille… Non…

_« Elle… Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang… »_ continua Videl, semblant faire un gros effort pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Il comprit alors pourquoi elle l'avait appelé. Pan devait avoir besoin d'une transfusion, et son sang à elle ne devait pas être compatible avec celui de sa fille, étant donné que celui-ci n'était pas complètement humain. Elle avait besoin de _son_ sang pour pouvoir la sauver.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

--

Heiji était furieux. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le père biologique de Pan. Et dans quelles conditions…

Pan avait eu un accident. Elle était en train de jouer avec un ballon quand celui-ci s'était précipité vers la rue, et voulant le rattraper, elle se fit percuter par une voiture.

C'était un véritable miracle qu'elle ait survécu, mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et avait besoin d'une transfusion. Quand il s'était proposé pour donner son sang à celle qu'il croyait être sa fille, il n'avait pas remarqué l'air affolé de Videl. Il avait fait les tests sanguins pour voir s'il était compatible, et c'est là qu'il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas le véritable père de Pan.

Et il avait une petite idée de qui il s'agissait. Cela ne pouvait être que lui : Son Gohan. Ses doutes étaient donc fondés. Videl l'avait bien trompé avec ce type, avant leur mariage. Il serra les poings. Comment avait-elle pu ? Et comment avait-elle pu lui cacher une chose pareille ? Car il était clair qu'elle le savait depuis le début. Elle savait, et elle l'avait laissé croire qu'il était le vrai père de Pan.

« Hei…Heiji… »

La voix de Videl était tremblante, suppliante. Heiji ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, les poings toujours serrés. Puis, il les rouvrit, et se retourna, faisant face à sa femme.

« Comment as-tu pu ? » demanda-t-il, la voix remplie de peine.

Elle baissa la tête. « Je… Je suis désolée… C'est arrivé comme ça. »

« M'as-tu jamais aimé, Videl ? »

Elle releva la tête d'un coup sec. « Bien sûr que je t'aime ! » Ce n'était pas un mensonge ; elle aimait sincèrement Heiji, seulement pas comme une femme était censée aimer son mari.

« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu trompé ? »

Elle rebaissa la tête, honteuse. « Je… Je ne sais pas… Il a commencé à m'embrasser, et… je me suis laissé faire… »

« Et ce 'il', c'est bien le Docteur Son, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la tête toujours baissée, puis, lentement, la hocha positivement. Elle entendit Heiji soupirer, et releva la tête, voyant qu'il se passait une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je le savais… » fit-il. « Je suppose que tu l'as appelé pour qu'il puisse sauver Pan. »

« Oui… »

Pile à ce moment, Gohan arriva, essoufflé.

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. » dit-il, reprenant son souffle.

« Merci d'être venu, Gohan. » dit Videl.

Heiji lança un regard des plus noirs à cet homme qu'il détestait tant. Cet homme qui avait gâché sa vie.

« Bon, il faut que j'aille donner mon sang pour sauver Pan. » dit Gohan, s'en allant, connaissant parfaitement son chemin dans cet hôpital où il travaillait depuis cinq ans.

« Alors il savait… » murmura Videl, le regardant s'éloigner.

Heiji se tourna vers sa femme. « Comment ça ? Tu ne le lui as pas dit, au téléphone ? »

« Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps. Il m'a dit qu'il allait venir le plus vite possible quand je lui ai dit que Pan avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Je n'avais pas bien compris, étant donné que je ne lui avais pas dit pourquoi j'avais besoin de lui. Maintenant je comprends. Il était au courant depuis le début. »

--

Gohan se sentait éreinté, ayant donné ce qui lui semblait être des litres et des litres de sang. Mais au moins, il était rassuré. Pan était hors de danger. Elle était sauvée.

Il était adossé contre un mur, les yeux fermés, résistant à l'envie de s'endormir là, tout de suite. Il sentit alors Videl s'approcher de lui, mais resta dans la même position.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il ouvrit les yeux, la regardant dans les siens, et lui sourit faiblement. « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. »

« Tu devrais peut être t'asseoir. » suggéra-t-elle.

« Non, ça va aller, t'en fais pas pour moi. Il m'est arrivé de perdre bien plus de sang que ça. »

Videl le regarda, surprise. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il se rendit alors compte de sa gaffe, et rit nerveusement, se frottant l'arrière de la tête. « Ne fais pas attention, je dis n'importe quoi. »

Elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, mais n'insista pas. « Si tu le dis… »

Il eut un moment de silence entre les deux adultes, que Videl finit par briser.

« Depuis quand es-tu au courant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que je suis le père de Pan ? Je l'ai toujours su. » répondit-il.

« Comment… ? »

« C'est assez compliqué. Disons que… je l'ai senti. »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Tu l'as… senti ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je te l'expliquerais peut être un jour… »

Cette réponse ne satisfit pas Videl, mais elle n'insista pas.

« Bon, je vais y aller. » dit Gohan après un moment. « Je viendrais rendre visite à Pan demain. »

« Bien. A demain, alors. Et merci pour tout. »

Il sourit. « A demain, Videl. »

--

Heiji regarda Gohan s'éloigner de sa femme, les poings serrés. Il les avait vu discuter comme si de rien n'était, et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il le détestait à un point inimaginable. Lui, qui avait osé toucher Videl, alors sa fiancée. Enfin, au moins maintenant il partait, et Heiji espérait ne jamais le revoir.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de se calmer un peu, puis s'avança vers Videl.

« Videl, j'ai pris une décision. » dit-il, la faisant presque sursauter ; elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, et les mots de son mari s'enregistrèrent dans son esprit. Elle baissa la tête.

« Tu veux divorcer, c'est ça ? Je comprends. Après tout, je t'ai trompé, et je t'ai fait croire pendant toutes ces années que Pan était ta fille. »

« Pan _est_ ma fille, peu importe ce que les tests peuvent dire. » affirma Heiji. « Et je ne veux pas divorcer, Videl. Je t'aime, et même après ce que tu as fait, je sais que je t'aimerais toujours, et que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. »

Les yeux de Videl se remplirent de larmes. « Heiji… »

« Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est que tout redevienne comme avant. »

« Alors… Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Oui. Mais je veux qu'on déménage. Je ne veux plus rester dans le même village que _lui_. »

Videl hocha la tête. « Oui, je… Je comprends. »

_Il vaut mieux que je ne revoie plus Gohan_, pensa-t-elle. _La tentation est trop grande._

« Dès que Pan sera remise, on ira vivre dans un autre village, loin d'ici. » dit Heiji.

Elle sourit faiblement. « D'accord. »

--

Lentement, Pan se réveilla, sa vue s'ajustant doucement à la lumière. Elle se sentait faible, étourdie.

« Elle se réveille ! »

Pan reconnu la voix de sa mère, et tourna difficilement la tête vers la gauche, voyant sa mère et celui qu'elle croyait être son père assis sur des chaises à côté du lit où elle se trouvait.

« Où… Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement.

« On est à l'hôpital, ma chérie. » répondit Videl. « Tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé ? »

Pan se concentra, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvenait qu'elle jouait seule avec son ballon, puis celui-ci s'était précipité vers la rue… Elle lui avait couru après, et puis… Une voiture avait foncé sur elle.

« Oui, je me souviens. » dit-elle après un moment.

Elle vit des larmes couler des yeux de sa mère.

« Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs… » dit celle-ci.

« Je… Je suis désolée… Ne pleures pas, Maman… » fit la fillette.

« Je ne pleure pas. » dit Videl en séchant ses larmes. « Tu vois ? »

Pan sourit faiblement. On frappa alors à la porte, puis celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant Gohan, avec un gros bouquet de fleurs. Le sourire de Pan s'élargit. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard haineux que lançait Heiji au nouveau venu.

« M'sieur Gohan, c'est gentil d'être venu me voir. » dit-elle. « Ces fleurs sont pour moi ? »

Gohan lui sourit chaleureusement. « Oui. Elles te plaisent ? »

« Beaucoup. »

Heiji serra les poings sur ses genoux, se retenant de dire à cet homme de foutre le camp sur le champ, pour le bien de Pan. De toute façon, ils déménageraient bientôt, et il n'aurait plus à le voir. Il fallait juste qu'il soit un peu patient, le temps que Pan se rétablisse.

« Je ne peux pas rester longtemps. » dit Gohan, déposant les fleurs sur la table à côté du lit.

_Tant mieux_, pensa Heiji.

« Je suis juste passé prendre de tes nouvelles. » continua-t-il.

« Ah… » fit Pan, sa déception évidente.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je repasserais te voir plus tard. »

Pan sourit. « D'accord. »

« Bon, alors je vais y aller. Rétablis-toi vite, Pan. »

« Merci, M'sieur Gohan. »

Il sourit, puis sortit de la chambre.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » dit subitement Videl, se levant de sa chaise.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Heiji, bien qu'il ait une petite idée de la réponse.

« Je dois juste lui dire quelque chose. Je ne serais pas longue. »

N'attendant pas la réponse de son mari, elle sortit de la chambre à son tour, cherchant Gohan des yeux. Elle le vit un peu plus loin dans le couloir, et courut après lui.

« Gohan ! » appela-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta de marcher, et se retourna, ayant l'air légèrement surpris.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, quand elle fut arrivée à son niveau.

« Je voulais te dire… On va déménager, avec Heiji et Pan. »

Gohan serra les poings. « Tu veux m'enlever ma fille, alors que je viens juste de la retrouver ? »

« Je suis désolée, Gohan, mais je n'y peux rien. Heiji ne veut pas rester dans le même village que toi. »

« Alors, il t'a pardonné ? Il doit être drôlement amoureux de toi pour te pardonner ça. Enfin, c'est pas moi qui vais l'en blâmer. » dit-il. « Dis-moi, tu lui as raconté les fois où on a couché ensemble, ces dernières semaines ? »

Derrière le mur où il se cachait, Heiji serra les poings. Elle l'avait encore trompé, ces dernières semaines ? Et plusieurs fois, en plus ?

« Non. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il le sache. » répondit Videl.

_Trop tard_, pensa amèrement Heiji.

« Et Pan ? » demanda Gohan. « Tu comptes lui dire la vérité, un jour ? »

Elle baissa la tête. « Je… Je ne sais pas. En tout cas pas pour le moment ; elle est beaucoup trop jeune. »

Gohan soupira. « Tu as sûrement raison. Je n'ai pas envie de la perturber, non plus. » dit-il. « Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir, Videl. »

Et il s'en alla. Videl le regarda partir, ignorant que son mari avait assisté à toute la scène, caché derrière un mur, et qu'il bouillonnait de colère.

--

Videl jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son mari, puis retourna son regard sur la route devant elle, conduisant la voiture pour rentrer chez eux. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôpital. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait.

_Il ne m'en veut tout de même pas parce que je suis allée parler à Gohan ?_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle gara la voiture devant leur maison, et ils en sortirent en silence, puis elle la remit dans sa capsule, et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Sans un mot, Heiji se dirigea vers leur chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ se demanda Videl, fronçant les sourcils. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre à son tour, et entra, trouvant Heiji allongé sur le lit.

« Heiji, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas dis un mot depuis qu'on est parti de l'hôpital. »

Il se redressa, puis se leva, et lui lança un regard noir. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai !? J'ai que tu m'as encore trompé, Videl ! »

Elle se figea. « Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Heiji ? »

« '_Tu lui as raconté les fois où on a couché ensemble, ces dernières semaines ?_' » fit-il, imitant Gohan.

Videl avala difficilement. « Tu… Tu nous as entendu… »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu me faire ça, Videl ! » dit-il, dégoûté. « Tu as pensé un peu à nous ? »

Elle resta silencieuse, la tête baissée, honteuse.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Non. » mentit-elle. « C'était juste physique, entre nous. »

« Alors je ne te satisfait pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Heiji. » Elle soupira. « Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée. Je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus. »

Il ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Il sentit alors les bras de Videl l'entourer, alors qu'elle l'enlaçait, murmurant, « Je suis désolée. »

Il répondit à son étreinte.

--

Cette fois, c'était vraiment la fin. Il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Elle allait partir, avec son mari, et _leur_ fille. Et lui était condamné à finir sa vie tout seul, sans amour.

Sans Videl.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Il refusait de le croire. Il devait bien y avoir une solution. Mais quoi ? Elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

Mais elle avait aussi dit à Great Saïyaman qu'elle l'aimait, cinq ans plus tôt.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Etait-elle amoureuse de lui ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi restait-elle avec son mari ?

Avait-il encore une chance avec elle ?

**FIN DE LA CINQUIEME PARTIE**


	6. Partie VI

**Conséquences d'Une Nuit : Cinq Ans Après**

**Sixième Partie**

Gohan s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Pan, quand il entendit des cris venant de l'intérieure.

« Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas partir ! » entendit-il la voix de Pan crier.

_Ils ont dû lui dire qu'ils allaient déménager_, conclut-il.

« Pan, arrête tes caprices. » dit durement la voix d'Heiji. « Nous partirons, point final. »

Gohan serra les points. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon de parler du mari de Videl à sa fille.

« Mais… Je reverrais plus M'sieur Gohan ! »

Gohan esquissa un sourire. Pan s'était vraiment beaucoup attachée à lui.

« Ecoute, Pan, » dit la voix douce de Videl. « Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Gohan, mais nous devons partir. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Pan.

« Parce que… Cet endroit nous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. » dit sa mère.

« Mais… Je ne veux pas partir. Je n'ai pas d'autres amis à part lui. »

« Tu t'en feras d'autres, j'en suis sûre. » assura Videl.

Il entendit un soupir, qu'il conclut être celui de Pan. « Si tu le dis… »

Gohan décida que c'était le moment de faire son apparition, et frappa doucement à la porte, puis l'ouvrit, entrant dans la chambre. Il remarqua le regard meurtrier que lui lançait Heiji, mais l'ignora royalement, et tourna son attention sur sa fille, dont le visage s'illumina en le voyant.

« M'sieur Gohan ! » fit-elle.

Gohan lui sourit. « Bonjours, Pan. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. »

« Oui, mais le docteur a dit que je devais rester à l'hôpital encore quelques jours. »

Il se tourna alors vers Videl et Heiji, et les salua poliment. Videl le salua en retour, et Heiji marmonna un bonjour incompréhensible.

« Videl, il faut que je te parle. C'est important. » dit-il alors.

Devant l'air sérieux de Gohan, elle ne put qu'accepter, malgré le désaccord évident de son mari. Elle le suivit hors de la chambre, puis dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, et enfin, dans son bureau. Elle se sentait assez inconfortable ici, vu ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois où elle était venu dans ce bureau. Chassant ces pensés de son esprit, elle demanda :

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Je crois qu'il est temps que tu saches la vérité sur moi. »

« La vérité… sur toi ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis parla enfin. « Je ne suis pas… entièrement humain. »

Elle cligna des yeux. « …Pardon ? »

« Je ne suis pas entièrement humain. » répéta-t-il. « Et étant ma fille, Pan ne l'est pas non plus. »

« Tu… Tu plaisantes, là ? »

« Non, je suis très sérieux. »

« Et tu es quoi, au juste ? »

« Je suis à moitié extra-terrestre, ma mère étant humaine et mon père un Saïya-jin – c'est le nom de la race d'extra-terrestre dont fait partie mon père. »

« Je… J'ai besoin de m'asseoir… »

Elle s'écroula sur la chaise en face du bureau de Gohan, puis mit sa tête dans ses mains.

« C'est pas vrai… » fit-elle.

« Tu vas bien, Videl ? »

Elle releva la tête, et lui lança un regard noir. « Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien alors que je viens d'apprendre que ma fille a du sang d'extra-terrestre qui coule dans ses veines ? »

Il soupira, puis attendit un moment, le temps qu'elle digère l'information, avant de continuer :

« Videl, il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir. »

« Autre chose ? Je m'attends au pire. »

Une nouvelle fois, il prit une profonde inspiration, puis appuya sur le petit bouton rouge de sa vieille montre, qu'il portait déjà à l'époque du lycée. Il eut un flash de lumière, aveuglant momentanément Videl. Puis, quand elle recouvra la vue, elle se retrouva face à Great Saïyaman. Elle se leva d'un bond, le pointant du doigt.

« C'était toi depuis le début !! » s'écria-t-elle. « Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je me souviens des fois où Great Saïyaman m'aidait à arrêter les criminels, et que toi tu restais en classe pendant tout le long ! »

« J'avais demandé à mon père de me remplacer, de temps en temps, pour que tu n'aies plus de soupçons sur moi. » expliqua Gohan, faisant disparaître le costume du Super Héros.

Videl réalisa alors quelque chose. « Mais alors… C'est à TOI que je me suis confiée, il y a cinq ans, la veille de mon mariage !! »

« Oui. Et si je me souviens bien, tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais. »

Elle rougit intensément. « Ce n'était pas censé être toi ! Tu n'étais pas censé savoir ! »

« Alors c'est vrai : tu m'aimes. »

Elle rougit encore plus, et détourna le regard, ne répondant pas, mais ne niant pas non plus.

« Je ne comprends pas, Videl. » dit-il. « Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ? »

« Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir… »

« Et tu te moques de _me_ faire souffrir, moi ? »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir, Gohan. »

« Ben c'est réussi ! »

« Il… Il faut que j'y aille, Heiji et Pan m'attendent… »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse la tourner, la main de Gohan vint garder la porte fermée.

« Laisse-moi sortir, Gohan. S'il te plait. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser retourner vers lui, Videl. Je t'aime. »

Videl ferma les yeux, puis sentit les bras de Gohan l'entourer, l'enlaçant par derrière, et se laissa faire.

« Je t'aime… » lui murmura-t-il.

Elle s'adossa contre son torse, répondant à son étreinte, et oublia, juste pour un instant, qu'elle était mariée à un autre. Elle imagina qu'elle était avec Gohan, celui qu'elle aimait, et qu'ils vivaient heureux avec leur fille.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle était mariée à Heiji, et elle ne pouvait pas être avec Gohan, même si c'était ce dont elle avait le plus envie.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. « Je suis avec Heiji, Gohan. Maintenant, lâche-moi s'il te plait, et laisse moi sortir d'ici. »

Il soupira, et s'écarta d'elle. Elle s'apprêta à sortir du bureau, mais il la retint par le bras.

« Attends, Videl. » dit-il. « Accorde-moi une dernière faveur. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regardant interrogativement. « Quelle faveur ? »

« Je voudrais… Un dernier baiser. »

« Gohan… »

« S'il te plait. Laisse-moi t'embrasser, une dernière fois. »

C'était vraiment très tentant… Mais, non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle avait suffisamment trompé Heiji comme ça.

« S'il te plait. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « D'a… D'accord. Mais ce sera la dernière fois. »

Il sourit, et l'attira contre lui. Il lui caressa la joue, puis approcha doucement son visage du sien, fermant les yeux. Elle ferma les yeux aussi, puis sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il enroulait les siens autour de sa taille, la serrant tout contre le lui, le baiser s'intensifiant, devenant plus passionné. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant un long moment, savourant cet instant de pur bonheur. Ils auraient voulu que cet instant dure éternellement, mais malheureusement, ils commençaient à manquer d'air, et durent s'arrêter, bien qu'à contrecœur.

« C'était… la dernière fois. » souffla Videl, haletante.

« Je sais. » répondit Gohan, tout aussi essoufflé.

Elle s'écarta de lui, puis sortit du bureau. Elle s'adossa contre la porte, et ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

Cette fois, c'était vraiment fini.

Elle toucha ses lèvres, se remémorant le dernier baiser qu'ils venaient de partager. Et quel baiser…

Jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier.

--

Pan écoutait attentivement l'histoire que lui lisait Gohan, captivée. Il savait vraiment mettre le ton en racontant.

Videl et Heiji n'étaient pas là pour le moment, et Gohan en profitait pour passer un peu de temps seul avec sa fille, lui lisant une histoire. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, le regardant avec ses grands yeux noirs qu'elle avait hérité de lui.

Il finit son histoire, fermant le livre.

« Tu as aimé ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« C'était génial ! Tu racontes vraiment bien les histoires ! » s'exclama Pan.

Gohan sourit. Pan était presque rétablie, et elle sortirait de l'hôpital le lendemain. Et ils partiraient le jour même. Cette pensée l'attristait, car il ne reverrait plus sa fille, ni Videl. Mais il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour récupérer Videl, en vain. Elle avait beau l'aimer, elle refusait toujours d'être avec lui.

« Ça ne va pas, M'sieur Gohan ? » demanda Pan, remarquant son air déprimé.

Il sourit pour la rassurer. « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Okay. » dit-elle. Après un moment, elle demanda : « Tu m'en lis une autre ? »

--

Videl finissait de faire ses valises. Ils partiraient de ce village demain, directement après être allés chercher Pan de l'hôpital. Elle était triste de partir. Elle aimait bien cet endroit.

Et puis… Elle ne reverrait plus Gohan.

C'était sans doute mieux qu'elle ne le revoit plus. La tentation était trop grande avec lui dans les parages. Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il allait lui manquer. Terriblement. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à leur dernier baiser.

Elle soupira, et continua à ranger ses affaires dans sa valise. Elle tomba sur son album du lycée, et un triste sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et déposa l'album sur ses genoux, commençant à le feuilleter. Elle s'arrêta sur une photo de leur groupe d'amis, à la remise des diplômes. Il y avait elle, bien sûr, Erasa, Shapner, et Gohan. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce jour…

-

_Il l'avait soudainement prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui, la prenant pas surprise. Mais elle se reprit vite, et répondit à son étreinte._

_« Que me vaut cette attention ? » plaisanta-t-elle, alors qu'il l'enlaçait toujours._

_« Tu vas vraiment me manquer. » murmura-t-il._

_Elle rougit. « Tu vas me manquer aussi, Gohan. »_

_Puis, il la prit par les épaules, et la regardant intensément dans les yeux, une légère teinte rose sur les joues. « Videl, je voulais te dire… Je… Je t- »_

_« Oh mon chéri, je suis tellement fière de toi ! » l'interrompit Chichi, les yeux brillants._

_Gohan soupira, alors que Videl le regardait interrogativement, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui dire. Erasa et Shapner arrivèrent alors, et on prit une photo du groupe._

-

Videl se demandait toujours ce que Gohan avait voulu lui dire. Allait-il lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle ? Si c'était le cas, c'était vraiment dommage qu'il ait été interrompu. Peut être qu'alors, ils auraient fini ensemble…

Elle secoua la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de penser ainsi. Ce qui est fait est fait. Elle était mariée à Heiji maintenant, et elle ne devait plus penser à Gohan.

Elle ferma l'album.

--

Ça y est, c'était le jour du départ. Et Heiji ne cachait pas sa joie, tandis que Videl faisait tout pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse. Ils allèrent chercher Pan à l'hôpital. Celle-ci boudait, ne cachant pas son mécontentement.

« On pourrait au moins attendre M'sieur Gohan ! » dit-elle. « Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait nous dire au revoir ! »

« On n'a pas le temps, Pan. » répondit Heiji, alors qu'il sortait la capsule contenant leur Jet Copter. « On s'en va tout de suite. »

« Mais je peux pas partir sans lui dire au revoir ! » protesta la fillette.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, Pan. » dit une voix d'homme derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, et son visage s'illumina. « M'sieur Gohan !! » s'exclama-t-elle, sautant dans ses bras.

Heiji serra les poings. Lui qui était venu chercher Pan plus tôt exprès pour ne pas _le_ voir, il a fallu qu'il vienne plus tôt, lui aussi. Et en plus, il osait prendre Pan dans ses bras. Ses poings se serrèrent encore plus, au point de devenir blancs.

« Tu vas me manquer, M'sieur Gohan. » dit Pan, serrant ses petits bras autour du cou de Gohan, retenant ses larmes.

« Toi aussi tu vas beaucoup me manquer, Pan. » répondit Gohan, resserrant son étreinte sur sa fille.

« Tu as été comme un deuxième papa pour moi. » dit la petit fille, ignorant l'impact de ses mots.

Heiji bouillonnait. Pan considérait ce type comme son père ? C'était plutôt ironique, étant donné que c'était lui son vrai père.

Gohan, quant à lui, en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avala difficilement, empêchant ses larmes de couler, et dit d'une voix tremblante :

« Tu as été la fille que j'ai toujours rêvé avoir. »

Videl avait vraiment du mal à retenir ses larmes devant la scène. Elle pouvait à peine imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Gohan, à devoir laisser partir la fille qu'il venait à peine de retrouver. Qui ne savait même pas qu'il était son véritable père.

Heiji, lui, n'en pouvait plus. « Bon, il faut qu'on y aille, maintenant. On a une longue route devant nous. »

« Je veux pas quitter M'sieur Gohaaan ! » fit Pan, fondant en larmes dans les bras de Gohan.

Celui-ci lui frotta le dos, la consolant. « Allons, Pan, ne pleure pas. Et puis, tu pourras toujours m'appeler. Tu as toujours mon numéro, non ? »

« Vouiii… » fit-elle, reniflant.

Il la déposa sur le sol, et lui tapota affectueusement la tête. « Allez, va rejoindre tes parents, maintenant. »

Elle renifla encore, s'essuyant les yeux. « D'accord. Je te promets que je vais t'appeler. »

Il sourit. « Et j'attendrais ton coup de fil. »

Elle releva la tête, et lui fit un grand sourire, qui lui réchauffa le cœur. « Au revoir, M'sieur Gohan ! »

« Au revoir, ma petite Pan. »

Son sourire s'élargit, puis elle courut vers sa mère, et avec Heiji, ils se dirigèrent vers le Jet Copter.

« Tu ne me dis pas au revoir, Videl ? »

Videl s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi faire. D'un côté, elle mourrait d'envie de serrer Gohan contre elle une dernière fois, mais cela serait déplacer devant son mari. Elle regarda ce dernier, demandant silencieusement son approbation. Heiji soupira, et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait y aller. Videl le remercia d'un sourire, et s'approcha de Gohan. Celui-ci lui sourit, et n'hésita pas à la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui.

« Je t'aimerais toujours. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, assez bas pour qu'Heiji n'entende pas.

Videl s'accrocha de toute ses forces à Gohan, laissant silencieusement ses larmes couler, tandis qu'il resserrait son étreinte.

Heiji regarda la scène, et il comprit alors que cet homme était celui qu'elle aimait. Il n'avait pas le droit de la forcer à rester avec lui, alors que son cœur appartenait à un autre, réalisa-t-il.

Il devait la laisser partir.

« Va les rejoindre, Pan. »

La fillette le regarda interrogativement, tandis que les deux autres adultes se tournèrent vers lui, toujours enlacés.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça, Papa ? »

Il lui sourit tristement. « Je t'aime comme ma fille, Pan, mais je ne suis pas ton vrai père. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Heiji, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda Videl, se détachant de Gohan.

Il regarda sa femme, qui ne le resterait pas bien longtemps. « C'est lui que tu aimes, Videl, et c'est lui le véritable père de Pan. Je suis de trop dans cette histoire. »

« M'sieur Gohan… est mon papa ? » demanda Pan, le regardant avec ses grands yeux noirs.

« Oui, c'est lui ton papa. » répondit Heiji. Il s'accroupit à son niveau. « Mais saches que tu seras toujours ma petite fille, Pan. »

Les yeux de la fillette se remplir de larmes, et elle sauta dans les bras d'Heiji, qui répondit à son étreinte.

« Tu seras toujours mon papa. »

Il sourit, puis se détacha d'elle, et se redressa.

« Heiji… Tu es sérieux ? » demanda Videl, faisant un pas vers lui.

« Je veux ton bonheur, Videl, même si ça veut dire renoncer à toi. »

« Oh, Heiji… » fit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Heiji se tourna alors vers Gohan. « Vous avez intérêt à les rendre heureuses. »

Gohan sourit. « Vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

Heiji sourit tristement. « Alors je vous dis au revoir. »

« Au revoir Papa ! » dit Pan, s'accrochant à sa jambe.

Il lui tapota affectueusement la tête. « Au revoir ma puce. Au revoir Videl. Au revoir… Gohan. » dit-il, utilisant le prénom de Gohan pour la première fois.

« Au revoir… Heiji. » dit Gohan.

Les deux hommes se sourirent, puis celui aux cheveux châtains monta dans son Jet, faisant un dernier signe à la nouvelle petite famille avant de décoller.

Il avait prit la bonne décision.

Gohan, Videl, et Pan regardèrent le Jet Copter s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un point invisible à l'horizon. Puis, Pan leva la tête pour regarder son père, et elle pu voir la ressemblance avec elle. Surtout les yeux.

« Alors c'est toi mon papa. » dit-elle.

Gohan baissa la tête pour la regarder, et lui sourit. « Oui, c'est moi. »

Elle sourit, et serra sa jambe contre elle. « Je suis contente. »

Gohan ne se souvenait pas avoir été plus heureux qu'à ce moment là. Il s'accroupit et prit sa fille dans ses bras, laissant une petite larme couler sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime, ma petite Pan. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Papa. »

Videl regardait la scène, le cœur remplie de bonheur. Elle était si heureuse de les voir enfin réunis. Elle s'était sentie vraiment coupable que Gohan ne connaisse pas sa fille jusqu'à récemment, et que celle-ci ignore qu'il était son vrai père. Et Pan avait prit la nouvelle bien mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Gohan déposa sa fille sur le sol, la regardant avec tendresse. Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire, qui lui fit fondre le cœur. Puis, il se tourna vers Videl, et lui sourit.

« Rentrons, maintenant. »

--

La maison de Gohan était plutôt grande pour une seule personne. Il y avait trois chambres, un salon, une cuisine, deux salles de bain… Le tout sur deux étages. La raison était que Goten venait souvent dormir chez lui, et avait donc sa chambre ici. La dernière chambre était la chambre d'ami.

Qui devenait maintenant la chambre de Pan.

Ils avaient décidé de vivre chez Gohan, celui-ci n'étant pas très confortable dans la maison du futur ex-mari de Videl. Et puis, sa maison était assez grande pour accueillir sa nouvelle petite famille.

« C'est sympa chez toi. » dit Pan, regardant autour d'elle. « C'est même mieux que notre ancienne maison. »

Gohan sourit. « Tu veux voir ta chambre ? »

« Oui ! Elle est où ? »

Il rit doucement. « Suis-moi. »

Ils montèrent à l'étage, où se trouvait la nouvelle chambre de Pan.

« Ouah ! Génial ! Elle est plus grande que mon ancienne chambre ! » s'exclama la fillette.

Gohan sourit, tenant la main de Videl. Celle-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule, soupirant de contentement.

« Je suis si heureuse. » dit-elle doucement.

Il lâcha sa main pour passer son bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui.

« C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. » dit-il.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, alors qu'il tournait la sienne vers elle au même moment, et ils se sourirent.

« Je t'aime, tu sais. » dit-elle.

Son sourire s'élargit. « Je sais. Et je t'aime aussi. »

Elle lui caressa la joue, le regardant tendrement. Puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, et il lui répondit avec passion, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

« Hé, y'a une enfant, ici ! Vous pourriez attendre d'être seuls, quand même ! » fit Pan, les interrompant.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, rougissant un peu. A ce moment, la sonnerie de la porte retentit, et Gohan alla ouvrir. C'était Goten. Il avait un air triste.

« Alors, tu tiens le coup ? » demanda-t-il, entrant dans la maison. Il devait parler du faite que Videl était censée être partie, aujourd'hui.

Gohan rit doucement. Pile à ce moment, Videl arriva, tenant la main de Pan.

« Oh, salut Goten. » dit-elle.

La mâchoire du jeune Saïya-jin tomba. Ses yeux passèrent de Videl, à Pan, puis à Gohan, et ainsi de suite pendant un moment. Puis, un grand sourire illumina son visage.

« Alors vous êtes enfin ensemble ?? C'est génial !! »

« Hé, t'es le frère de mon papa ! Ça veut dire que t'es mon tonton ! » réalisa Pan.

Le sourire de Goten s'élargit, si c'était possible. « Et toi tu es ma nièce. »

« C'est cool ! J'ai un tonton ! »

Les trois adultes rirent. Puis Goten se tourna vers son grand frère.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Et bien, étonnamment, c'est grâce à Heiji. » répondit Gohan. « Il a décidé de renoncer à Videl, pour son bonheur. »

« Il a vraiment été génial. » ajouta Videl.

« Et ben ça, je m'y attendais pas. » dit Goten. « Je suis content pour vous, en tout cas. Et Maman va être folle de joie en l'apprenant. Surtout qu'elle ne sait pas encore qu'elle est grand-mère. »

Gohan grimaça légèrement. Sa mère lui en voudra sûrement de lui avoir caché qu'il avait une fille, et il plaignait d'avance ses pauvres oreilles qui allaient sûrement souffrir.

Voyant la grimace de son frère, Goten posa sa main sur son épaule. « Allez, fais pas cette tête ! Et puis, je suis sûr qu'elle sera si heureuse d'avoir enfin une petite fille qu'elle oubliera de t'en vouloir ! »

Gohan soupira. « Si tu le dis. »

« Tu devrais y aller maintenant. » lui conseilla Goten. « Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu seras débarrassé. »

« Tu as sûrement raison… »

« Cool ! Je porte Pan, toi tu portes Videl. Ce sera plus rapide en volant. »

Pan les regarda interrogativement. « Pourquoi vous devez nous porter ? »

Goten lui fit un grand sourire. « Tu verras bien. »

Ils sortirent de la maison, et Goten porta sa nièce sur son dos, alors que Gohan porta Videl à la façon des jeunes mariés. Les deux frères se regardèrent, puis décollèrent au même moment, s'envolant vers la maison familial.

« Wow, c'est trop cool ! Comment vous faites pour voler ? » demanda Pan.

« Tu pourras apprendre, si tu veux. » dit Goten.

« C'est vrai ? Trop cool ! Je vais apprendre à voler !! »

Videl ferma les yeux, s'enivrant du parfum de Gohan qu'elle aimait tant. Elle était si heureuse. Elle ne pourrait jamais remercier assez Heiji pour ce qu'il avait fait. Elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et regarda le beau visage de Gohan. Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air assez nerveux, sûrement à cause de sa mère, et elle rit doucement. Il la regarda, un sourcil levé.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

« Toi. Tu me fais trop rire à t'inquiéter pour rien. »

« Pour rien ? Tu ne connais pas ma mère comme je la connais, Videl. Elle va me crier dessus pendant des heures parce que je lui ai caché que j'avais une fille. Et crois-moi, elle crie _fort_. »

« Je suis sûre que tu exagères. »

« Tu verras bien que j'ai raison. »

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à destination, et atterrirent devant la petite maison. Gohan déposa Videl sur la terre ferme, et Goten fit de même avec Pan. Anxieux, Gohan alla ouvrir la porte, et laissa entrer tout le petit monde avant d'entrer lui-même.

« Maman, c'est moi ! »

Chichi sortit de la cuisine, et fut surprise de voir autant de monde dans son salon. Elle regarda attentivement Videl, puis son visage s'illumina, la reconnaissant.

« Mais tu es Videl ! »

Videl sourit. « Bonjours, Chichi. Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas encore votre petite fille, Pan. »

Chichi resta bouche bée pendant un moment, ses yeux fixant la petite fille que lui montrait Videl.

« Ma-Ma-Ma petite fille ? » bégaya-t-elle.

Pan lui fit un grand sourire. « Salut Grand-mère ! »

« Je… Je suis grand-mère… » fit Chichi, digérant lentement l'information. « Je suis grand-mère !! C'est merveilleux ! »

Elle prit sa petite fille dans ses bras, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin une petite fille. Pan sourit, répondant à l'étreinte de sa grand-mère.

_Espérons que Goten ait raison, et qu'elle oubliera de me crier dessus…_ pria silencieusement Gohan.

« Quel âge as-tu, ma chérie ? » demanda Chichi, ayant enfin fini d'étreindre Pan.

« J'ai quatre ans ! »

Chichi tourna alors son regard vers son fils aîné, les poings sur les hanches.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi je n'apprends que maintenant que j'ai une petite fille ? »

_Je le savais,_ pensa Gohan, commençant à transpirer.

« Et bien, tu vois, c'est assez compliqué… » commença-t-il. « Videl était mariée à un autre homme, qui a élevé Pan comme sa fille… Je ne pouvais pas débarquer et lui dire, 'Pan, je suis ton père'. »

« Mais pourquoi tu me l'as caché, à _moi_ ? »

Gohan déglutit. « Je… Je… »

« J'attends ! »

« N'en veux pas à Gohan, Maman. » intervint Goten, venant au secours de son grand frère. « Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu as enfin la petite fille dont tu rêvais, non ? »

Les yeux de Chichi brillèrent alors qu'elle regardait à nouveau sa petite fille. Elle la prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

« Merci, Goten. » dit doucement Gohan à son petit frère.

« De rien. » répondit-il. « Je suis content que tout s'arrange enfin pour toi. »

Gohan sourit, puis regarda Videl avec amour. Elle sentit son regard sur elle, et tourna ses magnifiques yeux bleus vers lui, lui souriant.

« Oui, moi aussi. »

**FIN**


End file.
